


Вопросы веры

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Detectives, Drama, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Иногда верить тому, что чувствуешь, не так плохо.





	Вопросы веры

Si linguis hominum loquar et angelorum,  
caritatem autem non habeam,  
factus sum velut aes sonans aut cymbalum tinniens.

Как и остальные его собратья, он был рождён светом. Выкованный в нём, как меч, он был — златокрылое существо о трёх головах с сияющим треугольным нимбом над ними; его боялись даже лучшие, чистейшие из людей, хотя он никогда не желал их страха. Бесчисленное множество имён дали они ему, и он любил каждое — так же как и тот короткий переливчатый отзвук имени, данного ему при рождении.

Тремя тысячами лет после своего рождения он пал. Не то чтобы он действительно пал, как остальные, просто по чистой случайности, по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств двери его родного дома там, наверху, навечно закрылись прямо перед его носом — он не успел вернуться. Золотые крылья с годами ослабели и почернели, и через пятьдесят лет он впервые умер — и годом спустя родился заново.

Так повторялось снова, и снова, и снова — бесчисленное количество раз, он совсем устал считать и ещё больше устал помнить всё то, что происходило все эти годы. Единственным, что он прочно оставил в своей памяти, было имя — короткий переливчатый отзвук, похожий на звон серебряного колокольчика.

Имя, которое он больше не мог произнести.

*  
— Кто проиграет — идёт за пивом! — выкрикивает Тецуро и тут же выкидывает в воздух «ножницы». Кенма, Бо и Дайшо — все они, предатели, выкидывают «камень». — Вот блядь.

— Не матерись, — сухо и тихо выдаёт Кенма, — прихвати ещё поесть чего-нибудь.

Тецуро морщит лицо. Ему совсем не улыбается топать за пивом и едой в ближайший круглосуточный — особенно ночью и в ливень. Буря за окном никак не хочет униматься, и Тецуро умоляюще косится на неё в окно.

— Может, доставку закажем?

Дайшо вздёргивает бровь и кивает в сторону его порядком отощавшего с последней зарплаты кошелька:  
— Хочешь разориться? Вперёд.

Подловил, говнюк. Тецуро поджимает губы и опускает взгляд на свой кошелёк, пересчитывая оставшуюся наличку. Ещё сколько-то есть на карте, но, судя по всему, до следующей зарплаты придётся затянуть поясок потуже — никаких больше посиделок с пивом, колдунствами и играми в этом месяце.

— Ой, молчи, змеюка подколодная, — наконец, находится Тецуро, — кто тебя вообще пригласил?

Взмахнув мобилой, Дайшо суёт её Тецуро прямо под нос. Тот уже знает, что там: сообщение «сугуру братиш подгребай к кенме у нас тут шабаш», не без помощи Кенмы и Бо написанное уже порядком захмелевшим на тот момент Тецуро.

— Ты сам и пригласил. Чё, память плохая, всё, на старости лет мозги заклинило? Хотя конечно, тебе же пять тысяч лет.

— Господи, — Тецуро закатывает глаза, — в кого ты такой едкий?

Дайшо пожимает плечами и провожает его до дверей. Скалится, выпинывая с порога на улицу:  
— Проблем на жопу не ищи, — ни дать ни взять обеспокоенная мамочка.

Тецуро смеётся, слыша, как закрывается за спиной дверь. Он любит осень, несмотря на слякоть и дождь; любит, как шуршат падающие листья, как стучат капли о козырьки крыш и отливы, — это похоже на далёкий, уже почти незнакомый колокольный перезвон и тихое шуршание шёпота, отзвуки забытых имён и молитв.

Тецуро не боится промокнуть — и замёрзнуть не боится тоже; ему не холодно и даже почти не мокро, хотя вода впитывается в куртку и заливается за воротник. Он лениво шагает по лужам, не страшась промочить кеды, — ничего, высохнут — и наслаждается звуками, прикрывая глаза. На улице тихо и пусто, даже машин почти нет, несмотря на то, что город никогда не спит. Смутное ощущение того, что что-то не так, Тецуро отправляет в самый дальний угол разума, накидывает сверху побольше весёлых мыслей, спрашивая себя: да что вообще такого может случиться?

И заходит в магазин.

*  
Сентябрь выдаётся ветреным, дождливым и злым, как стая бешеных собак. Тоору только-только выходит с отпуска, как в его районе начинается инфернальный пиздец, как будто осенью преступники резко понимают: ага, пора делать мясо, — и выходят на улицы.

— Достало! — восклицает он, швыряя папку на стол, и Киндаичи, поглощающий рамен за своим столом, нервно вздрагивает. — Им что, платить за это начали? С начала месяца — уже семнадцать жмуров, и все по нашим статьям, сколько, блин, можно?

На плечо ложится рука, давит, заставляя сесть на стул. Тоору оборачивается и видит хмурого, смертельно уставшего, небритого и очень-очень злого Ивайзуми. К такому Ивайзуми лучше не лезть, не клеиться и не выпрашивать нормальные дела, да и вообще — можно сразу гроб заказывать.

— Не ори, а работай, — тихо чеканит он, — наметилось что-то по серии?

Ах да, _серия_. Ещё одна головная боль, которую никто не решил, пока Тоору был в отпуске, — да не просто не решил, по ней совсем ничего за две недели не нашли. Он качает головой, и Ивайзуми стискивает пальцы на его плече сильнее, почти до боли.

— Ай, Ива-чан! Полегче.

— Полегче? — Ивайзуми рычит и кривится, — у нас пять трупов и ни одной зацепки, и ты говоришь мне «полегче»? Издеваешься?

— Висяк есть висяк, Ива-чан, что я могу с этим сделать? Криминалисты там всё уже облизали, ничего нет, кроме остаточных следов маны.

— Не может быть, чтобы ничего не было, — недовольно бурчит Ивайзуми, — ищи.

Тоору вздыхает. Он уже просматривал записи камер, опрашивал возможных свидетелей в каждом чёртовом квартале и на каждой улице — даже бомжей опросил! — и ничего. 

Тела были распяты на стенах жилых домов, у всех выжжено до пепла нутро, словно в него вливали жидкий огонь; на такое способно только очень сильное существо, но Тоору до сих пор так и не выяснил даже к какому классу оно принадлежит. Очень сильный колдун? Оборотень с хорошими познаниями в алхимии? Фейри? Не дай боже, полубог или падший? Все варианты подходили, так или иначе, и Тоору с ног сбился ещё в прошлом месяце, ища хоть какую-нибудь зацепку.

И вот сейчас — сейчас ему опять делегировали это сраное дело и ещё парочку убийств сверху. Тоору вздыхает снова, зарываясь носом в терминал с открытыми на нём записями камер, и абстрагируясь от всего остального мира. К одиннадцати вечера от неудобной позы у него затекает всё тело; кто-то ставит на стол стакан с кофе из круглосуточной кофейни рядом с участком, и Тоору благодарно стонет, отпивая обжигающий напиток.

— Бог услышал мои молитвы! — восклицает Тоору, поворачивая голову и морщась от боли в шее. — Спасибо, Яхаба.

Офицер Яхаба Шигеру мягко улыбается, щуря светлые, серебристые почти глаза. 

— Как успехи, Ойкава-сан?

— Да жопа полная, — бурчит Тоору, надувая губы и морщась, — с сегодняшним жмуром попроще, надо будет взять записи с уличных камер и опросить тех, кто был на площадке, по-любому кто-то да видел лицо убийцы... А по серии этой проклятой вообще ничего. Ненавижу. Если появится ещё один труп, Ива-чан меня придушит.

Яхаба смеётся.

— Ваш рабочий день закончился, — говорит он, кивая на часы, — идите домой, не зарабатывайте себе очередное переутомление.

— Рабочий день детектива полиции, — бурчит Тоору в ответ, — не заканчивается никогда. А ты иди давай. И спасибо за кофе!

— Вы уже благодарили, — мягко говорит Яхаба, — до свидания, Ойкава-сан.

— Пока.

Тоору утыкается обратно в экран. Всего два дня от окончания его отпуска, а он уже уставший и немножечко, самую малость злой. Хочется погонять младших офицеров, но дневная смена свинтила отсюда раньше всех, а ночная вся разъехалась по вызовам, и ни на кого теперь не скинешь просмотр этих скучных, невероятно, на хрен, скучных видеозаписей. Тоору проматывает очередную туда-сюда. Хоба — и на экране возникают помехи, а потом на стене возникает труп. Хоба — и всё это происходит в обратном порядке. Запись шумная, как квартирник, даже теней от забора на асфальте почти не видно, хотя рядом с камерой горит яркий фонарь.

Стоп.

Тоору проматывает запись ещё раз. В самом начале тень от забора видно, и только после помех её нет, как будто там, перед забором, вне поля зрения камеры, стоит ещё один фонарь — или просто что-то очень ярко светится. Спохватившись, Тоору ищет среди бардака на столе нужную папку и утыкается в неё носом, щурясь и на ощупь ища очки. В отчёте криминалистов нет упоминания ничего, что могло бы светиться, да и о большом количестве маны в воздухе — свидетельства открытия портала или затраты огромного количества магической энергии — не написано.

Тоору жмурится и трёт глаза. Думает: зацепка бесполезная, конечно, но она хотя бы есть. На место преступления полуторамесячной давности идти нет смысла, даже если там и были следы, их всё равно бы затоптали. Он смотрит на стаканчик из-под кофе и размышляет, пойти ему домой сейчас или посидеть ещё. В голову, как назло, ничего не приходит — даже после ещё десятка просмотренных записей. Ивайзуми храпит, ткнувшись лбом в стол у себя в кабинете, и Тоору не решается его будить — надевает пальто, выключает свет, подхватывает сумку со спинки стула.

На улице бушующий ад. Зонт, дождевик, хоть в скафандр оденься — всё равно промокнешь до нитки. Тоору делает глубокий вдох и бежит прямо по лужам до стоящей на парковке машины, быстро открывает дверь и плюхается на сиденье, ощущая, как неприятно липнет к лицу намокшая чёлка. Чертовски хочется есть, и он решает заехать по пути в лапшичную в двух кварталах от своего дома — благо, она работает круглые сутки.

По пути в уставшую от раздумий голову совсем не приходит мыслей. Тоору нежится в бездумии и шуме дождя, когда его разум цепляется за что-то важное — голова сама поворачивается на резко вспыхнувший справа свет; переулок, обычно в это время тёмный, светится изнутри, как и тот, что на записи камер. Секундой позже Тоору слышит крик и, резко затормозив и не заморачиваясь парковкой, выметается из машины, выхватывая из кобуры табельное, второй рукой набирая девять-один-один.

*  
Кассир смотрит на него, промокшего до нитки, с удивлением. Тецуро закупается пивом и неожиданно вспоминает о том, что рядом, в двух переулках отсюда, есть неплохая лапшичная с терпимыми ценами. Настроение резко подскакивает вверх.

— Будет тебе пожрать, Кенма, — фыркает Тецуро себе под нос и, нагрузившись пакетами, тащится в сторону лапшичной.

Взгляд его приковывает свет, идущий со стороны переулка — знакомый, знакомый свет, золотой и белый. Этому свету не хватает только звука — колокольного перезвона ангельских слов, но звук заменяет стук капель. Тецуро не удерживается и шагает в переулок; свет, на несколько секунд ослепляющий его, гаснет, оставляя в кромешной темноте, из которой буквально через секунду выныривает парень со стволом наперевес.

— Стоять, руки за голову! — рявкает парень. Тецуро дёргается, едва не роняя пакет, и застывает, раскрыв рот. — Центральное отделение департамента магической полиции Идзумо!

Парень повторяет:  
— Руки. За. Голову.

Тецуро так и тянет спросить с него документы, но под дулом пистолета делать это как-то не хочется. Он в любом случае выживет, даже если всадить ему пулю в сердце, даже если эта пуля будет серебряная, но больно, наверное, будет ужасно. Тецуро не хочется, чтобы было больно, поэтому он ставит пакеты на мокрый асфальт и медленно заводит руки за голову.

— Офицер? — осторожно начинает он.

Его тотчас же поправляют:  
— Детектив.

— Ага, окей, детектив, — Тецуро фыркает. — Чё происходит-то?

Глаза привыкают к темноте, и теперь он может рассмотреть детектива получше: его промокшее кашемировое пальто, явно дорогое; хмурое, усталое, но всё равно красивое лицо; смешные кудри, чёлку, прилипшую к лицу... револьвер, в конце концов. Кажется, правда полицейский. Детектив медленно, не сводя глаз с Тецуро, кивает куда-то вправо, и тот оборачивается, не ожидая ничего особенного, и замирает на месте, ощущая, как сбивается дыхание. Сквозь стену дождя плохо, но видно мёртвое тело, прибитое за руки к бетонной стене.

Всё съеденное за вечер просится наружу. Тецуро сглатывает, делает медленный выдох, силясь успокоиться, но сердце долбится в груди, как бешеное, и взгляд не получается сфокусировать вообще ни на чём. Детектив выуживает из кармана пальто наручники и поджимает губы, раскрывая их одной рукой.

— Руки.

Тецуро отводит взгляд от тела и вытягивает руки. Спрашивает:  
— Можно позвонить? А пакеты взять? — пока детектив с выражением зачитывает ему правило Миранды.

— Бери. Позвонишь в участке.

Он неловко берёт пакеты скованными руками и тащится мимо подъехавшей полиции за детективом к его машине, ощущая, как лёгкая паника селится в груди. Тецуро ничего не делал, наказывать его не за что; он прекрасно осведомлён о том, что закон на его стороне — в своих прошлых жизнях он бывал тем ещё засранцем, — и о том, что без доказательств никто не сможет ничего с ним сделать. Но детектив смотрит волком, и взгляд у него усталый, цепкий — ничего не скроешь; Тецуро немного боится, что на него попытаются повесить что-то ещё.

Кроме того, он уже видел такие тела.

— Детектив, а, детектив, — тянет Тецуро, когда его запихивают в машину. — Думаешь, что это я?

Детектив поджимает губы. Он похож больше на мраморную статую, чем на работника полиции, но Тецуро не обманывается его лицом — он обманывается голосом, который следует после:  
— Посмотрим. Имя? Документы при себе?

Красивый, мелодичный голос. Тецуро чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — он не раз сидел в полицейских автомобилях, скованный наручниками, но впервые ему хочется оставаться здесь и дальше.

— Куроо Тецуро, документы со мной. А скажи, детектив, — Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу, — в чём ты меня подозреваешь? Я ничего противоправного не делал.

Детектив улыбается одними губами, прищуривается, и в глазах у него — сталь, спрятанная за мягкостью, как кошачьи когти. Тецуро улыбается ему в ответ — так же неискренне, почти агрессивно — и вздёргивает подбородок:  
— Ну?

Рассмеявшись, детектив бросает на него всё тот же стальной взгляд.

— Убийство.

Тецуро дёргает уголком губ.

— Ну так это не я, — говорит он, разваливаясь на сидении и запрокидывая голову, — это мог бы быть я, но я такими вещами не занимаюсь.

Детектив резко оборачивается к нему.

— Что?

В салоне машины селится тишина, только дождь продолжает барабанить по крыше. Тецуро неловко поводит плечами — он мог бы выпустить на волю свои крылья и сказать: «Вот, видишь, детектив, я не свечусь, это не я» — но ему ужасно жалко футболку и куртку, которые крылья, вероятнее всего, разорвут в клочья. 

Телефон в кармане пиликает трелью звонка; Тецуро с трудом выуживает его из промокших насквозь джинсов и смотрит в экран. Звонит Кенма; Тецуро берёт трубку и весело сообщает ему:  
— Меня схватила полиция! Буду в участке минут через двадцать.

Он почти видит, как Кенма морщит лицо. Детектив тоже морщит лицо, продолжая спокойно вести машину. Молчит, вслушиваясь в разговор, даже не приказывает перевести на громкую связь, но Тецуро и так переводит.

— Какого... — начинает Кенма, но тут же затихает. На заднем плане орёт Бо и звучно матерится Дайшо, в трубке слышится шуршание и скрип. — Что случилось?

— Ну, — Тецуро вздыхает, — я нашёл труп, а детектив нашёл меня и подумал, что это я сотворил с ним… в смысле с трупом, такое. В любом случае, ваше пиво у меня, если хотите — забирайте в участке. Раньше утра меня оттуда всё равно не отпустят, наверное.

— Тебя забрали в участок, — тихо говорит Кенма, и в его голосе по экспоненте растёт угроза, — и ты беспокоишься о пиве?

— Ну да, — Тецуро встречается взглядом с детективом, — о чём мне ещё беспокоиться? Закон на моей стороне, презумпция невиновности, все дела. Всё будет хорошо, Кенма.

— Я приеду, — на заднем плане слышится, как Бо восклицает: «Я тоже приеду!» — и тяжело вздыхает Дайшо, — в какое отделение тебя везут?

Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу:  
— Детектив?

Детектив едко улыбается ему в ответ:  
— Центральное.

Они доезжают до участка за пятнадцать минут. Детектив выволакивает Тецуро обратно под дождь и толкает в здание, здоровается с засыпающим парнем за стойкой ресепшена, коридорами ведёт в сторону допросной. Надписи «центральное отделение департамента магической полиции Идзумо» висят повсюду, как торжественные ленты, но допросная в самом нутре участка оказывается холодной и неуютной. Впрочем, хмыкает про себя Тецуро, чего ещё ожидать от допросной. Лампы под потолком светят достаточно ярко — и на том спасибо. Будь здесь мрак, он бы, наверное, заболел.

— Итак, — детектив складывает руки на груди и смотрит пронзительно и прямо, — документы. Ещё раз имя, раса, чем занимаешься, что делал на месте преступления.

Тецуро улыбается.

— Детектив, а, детектив, — говорит он. — Ты же сказал, что я имею право хранить молчание?

Детектив расплывается в мерзкой ответной улыбочке. Перегибается через стол, приближаясь к Тецуро:  
— Будешь молчать? — И тот смеётся.

— Нет, детектив, не буду. Мне скрывать нечего. Просто тебя очень забавно злить.

Его и правда забавно злить: эмоции на красивом лице вспыхивают, как искры, и тут же прячутся за маской — выглядит просто восхитительно. И знакомо. Детектив поджимает губы. Тецуро вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку неудобного железного стула, запрокидывает голову, глядя на свет. Последние осенние мотыльки бьются о лампочки с негромким стуком — и как только забрались сюда? — и Тецуро улыбается, наблюдая за ними. 

Он и сам — мотылёк, летящий на свет.

— Куроо Тецуро, падший, — представляется он. — А как тебя зовут, а, детектив? 

— Ойкава Тоору.

— Так вот, _Тоору_, — Тецуро фыркает, краем глаза замечая, как морщится детектив, — я преподаю историю в Некоме. Куратор волейбольного клуба. Этим вечером мы с корешами устроили вечер фильмов, у нас закончилось пиво, и я пошёл купить ещё. По дороге вспомнил, что рядом есть лапшичная, и решил заскочить до кучи и туда. Потом увидел ужа-а-а-а-асно знакомый свет и рванул на него, потому что, ну, очень редко когда можно встретить такой свет. Меня ослепило на несколько секунд, свет погас, а затем из темноты вылез ты с пистолетом наперевес. Вот и вся история.

Детектив прищуривается.

— Знакомый свет?

Тецуро улыбается, прикрывая глаза. Под веками вспыхивает воспоминание — свет повсюду, белый и золотой, он льётся, как вода, его можно зачерпнуть руками и испить прямо из ладоней. Капли разбиваются о каменный пол, звеня, как серебряные колокольчики. Кто-то произносит его имя.

Он открывает глаза.

*  
Этот парень — Куроо Тецуро — какой-то чересчур наглый для человека, которого подозревают в убийстве. Ему как будто бы всё равно, и Тоору поначалу списывает это на заносчивость, но потом понимает — нет. Парень просто знает, что невиновен, и не боится. Верит, так сказать, в доблестную полицию. И судя по его виду, он бывал в такой ситуации не раз и не два; возможно, не раз и не два выходил сухим из воды. Больно наглый. Тоору не любит таких людей.

Куроо смотрит на свет, не моргая и не щурясь, и его зрачки сужаются до узких точек, ореховая радужка вспыхивает жидким переливающимся золотом. Тоору становится немного не по себе от этого взгляда — даже с учётом, что тот направлен не на него.

— Детектив, а, детектив, — тянет Куроо, и Тоору морщится от его тона. — Раз ты работаешь в магической полиции, ты, наверное, знаешь, кто мы такие и откуда пришли.

Ах да, падшие. Стрёмные крылатые люди, ангелы, которых выгнали сюда из соседней вселенной, а дверь заперли на ключ. Информации по ним в академии давали ничтожно мало, и Тоору с самого начала службы ни разу с ними не сталкивался. Они почти не участвовали в человеческой истории, либо никогда не раскрывали себя, притворяясь людьми; их собратья, оставшиеся в той вселенной, никогда не появлялись на Земле.

Тоору впервые видит такого, как он.

— Знаю.

Куроо расплывается в улыбке; золотые глаза смотрят прямо в Тоору.

— Свет был прямо как дома, — говорит он, — я давно не видел такого. Думаю, ты не знаешь, но мы... не можем жить в темноте. Свет продлевает нам жизнь, так или иначе, но местного, земного света мало для обретения бессмертия — он ничтожен по сравнению с тем светом, который был там, _дома_.

Куроо говорит о доме с тоской, пробивающейся сквозь весёлые нотки голоса. Тоору смотрит ему в глаза, не отрываясь, и гипнотический взгляд топит его в себе, как в болоте. Хочется отвернуться и не смотреть, ещё больше хочется просто встать и уйти, скинуть парня на Ивайзуми, или Киндаичи, или Яхабу — кому угодно скинуть. Сбежать, как напуганная псина.

Тоору не пугали оборотни, фейри, колдуны, полубоги, но этот взгляд, полный тоски, забирается ему в самое нутро, как заноза, расплывается по телу тревогой, желанием выхватить табельное и стрелять, стрелять, пока не закончатся патроны.

— Такой красивый, а смотришь волком, — смеётся Куроо, — нельзя так, детектив. Я ничего не делал, правда.

Тоору поджимает губы:  
— Чем докажешь?

— Доказывать надо не мне, а тебе.

Смешок автоматически вырывается из горла. Тоору склоняет голову к плечу, смотрит на Куроо, выдерживая ответный взгляд. Сбежать легко, но Тоору не был бы самим собой, если бы сбежал.

— И что, — медленно проговаривает он, — тот свет был похож-

Куроо мгновенно меняется в лице. Улыбка гаснет, как огонёк свечи, глаза сверкают угрозой. Лампа под потолком мигает, на секунду обращая допросную во тьму. Тоору хватается за табельное в кобуре на груди и застывает на месте. Он знает: кто-то из младших офицеров уже несётся сюда, даже если это просто перебои с питанием, но тревоги это не умаляет, напротив, становится только хуже.

— Тот свет был таким же, — чеканит Куроо, — я уже видел такое.

В допросную врывается Куними, но Куроо на него даже не оборачивается, смотрит прямо на Тоору, словно пытаясь забраться взглядом под кожу.

— Всё в порядке, Куними, — тихо говорит Тоору, — можешь возвращаться. Это просто перебои с питанием.

Куними оглядывает допросную, из-под ресниц глядит в сторону лампы под потолком.

— Уверены, Ойкава-сан?

Не-а. Но Куроо Тецуро сам себя не допросит, а в присутствии кого-то ещё он явно перестанет быть таким разговорчивым. Тоору хмурится и вздыхает.

— Уверен, — и видит, как Куроо устремляет на него пронзительный взгляд.

Как только Куними покидает допросную, он мягко улыбается:  
— Спасибо, детектив.

— За что?

— За доверие.

Тоору морщится и медленно разжимает пальцы, сжавшие рукоять револьвера. Он садится расслабленнее, складывает руки на груди, словно защищаясь, и вновь заглядывает Куроо в лицо.

— Ты сказал, что уже видел такое. Рассказывай дальше.

Куроо вздыхает, снова запрокидывает голову, впитывая глазами свет. Хмурится, отбивая незамысловатый ритм по металлической столешнице и звякая застёгнутыми на запястьях наручниками. Тоору не выдерживает ожидания:  
— Ну?

— Вот так взять и выдать тебе все секреты своей расы? — смеётся Куроо. — В такой обстановке, детектив, и под запись я могу сказать только то, что это точно сделал один из нас. Всё остальное... — он сверкает улыбкой, — я могу рассказать тебе где-нибудь в баре. Купи мне выпить, и я расскажу.

Тоору фыркает. Расплывается в едкой улыбочке:  
— С чего бы мне покупать преступнику выпить?

Куроо недружелюбно скалится в ответ.

— А с чего ты взял, что я преступник?

Туше. К Куроо не подкопаешься, он ни словом не указал на себя. Расплывчатые показания не дадут Тоору ничего, кроме лишней головной боли; держать парня здесь как подозреваемого он может не больше сорока восьми часов, и даже за это время Тоору навряд ли найдёт на месте преступления что-то, указывающее на него.

Куроо как ни в чём не бывало лезет в пакет, выуживает оттуда тарелку лапши, снимает с тарелки крышку, распечатывает одноразовые деревянные палочки в бумажной упаковке и неловко принимается за еду.

— Ты не против, надеюсь, — с набитым ртом говорит Куроо, — я очень хочу есть.

В пакетах — запотевшие светлые банки пива, булочки с якисобой, лапша. Не очень похоже на прикрытие — Куроо явно возвращался домой из магазина. К тому же, он позвонил друзьям, и те, судя по всему, сейчас ждут его в холле участка, споря с Ханамаки. Чутьё говорит Тоору: убийца — не он, и Тоору верит ему, потому что оно ещё ни разу не подводило. Он вздыхает и трёт пальцами переносицу; Куроо хмурится, поднимая на него взгляд, наклоняется, доставая из пакета ещё одну тарелку лапши.

— Поешь, детектив. Выглядишь так себе.

Тоору неловко, он фальшиво смеётся.

— Спасибо.

Куроо замирает, вновь поднимая на него взгляд, и улыбается вдруг мягко-мягко, закусив губу.

— Не за что, детектив.

Детектив то, детектив сё. Тоору вдруг хочется, чтобы Куроо назвал его по имени, как несколько минут назад, когда специально пытался поддеть. Он поджимает губы и морщится от вспыхнувшей в висках головной боли, хватается за палочки, принимаясь за еду. Тишина разливается по допросной, заполняя собой всё, и только искорки звона наручников на запястьях Куроо прерывают её, как морзянка: две коротких точки, две длинных.

Когда Куроо откладывает палочки и вновь смотрит на Тоору, тот вздыхает и улыбается. Говорит почти дружелюбно:  
— Ну что?

— Что — что? — улыбается в ответ Куроо. — Тебе решать, что делать со мной, детектив.

Тоору фыркает. Ему страшно не терпится узнать подробности, которые Куроо не хочет разглашать под запись, и одновременно с этим он злится: «Какого вообще чёрта, Ойкава Тоору? Ты же не ребёнок, в конце-то концов» — и хочет назло всему миру оставить Куроо в участке на все двое суток, потому что тот странный до ужаса.

Мало кто будет шутить и смеяться, сидя в допросной.  
Мало кто будет так легко манипулировать информацией.  
Мало кто ответит на вопросы полиции, не зазывая адвоката с порога.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Тоору, вытаскивая ключ от наручников, — твоя взяла, Куроо Тецуро. Свободен.

Куроо подскакивает, едва не роняя стул. Выуживает из кармана маркер, калякает прямо на металлическом столе номер телефона.

— Захочешь выпить в хорошей компании, — подмигивает он, — позвони.

Тоору вздыхает. Он и без этого узнал бы номер Куроо — тот есть в базе и легко пробивается по паспортным данным, уже подшитым в папку дела. Незачем было портить стол. Тоору повторяет это вслух:  
— Незачем было портить стол. Какого чёрта ты вообще творишь?

Куроо улыбается, обнажая ровные белые зубы:  
— Я подкатываю к тебе.

Охренеть. Тоору едва не швыряет в него наручниками, когда Куроо выскакивает из допросной и кивает стоящему возле неё офицеру, не меняя хитрого выражения лица. Проводив его до парадного входа, Тоору кивает скучающему за стойкой Ханамаки и переводит взгляд на встречающую Куроо троицу. Думает: «Среди них точно нет ни одного обычного человека» — и оказывается, в принципе, прав: шесть пар глаз смотрят на него, отблёскивая в свете ламп магическим огнём.

Куроо оборачивается и смотрит тепло и мягко, в золоте глаз медленно тает свет. Он машет Тоору рукой, расплывается в знающей улыбке, словно опережает весь мир на десять шагов:  
— Увидимся, детектив.

*  
Дайшо ворчит на него всю дорогу. Причитает, мол, во-о-о-от, я думал всё, полная жопа, тебе нужен адвокат, а ты там подкатываешь — и к кому! К сраному детективу. Тецуро смеётся и отшучивается от него, потягивается, разминая руки, не выдавая ни капли своей тревоги.

Впрочем, они все всё равно замечают. У Кенмы всегда был нюх на неприятности, в которые встревает Тецуро; Дайшо способен видеть даже сквозь натянутые на лицо маски, а Бо — ну, Бо просто чует.

— Что случилось, бро? — спрашивает Бо.

Он редко становится таким серьёзным, и ещё реже спрашивает что-то таким тоном. Тецуро считается за часть его стаи, за брата, Бо просто не может проигнорить его проблемы. Ещё две пары глаз впиваются в него, и атмосфера вокруг из шуточной и дружественной резко становится мрачноватой. Тецуро знает, что эти трое помогут ему, что бы ни случилось, но грузить их всё равно не хочется — его история в пять тысяч лет длиной слишком сложна для того, чтобы в неё вникать.

— М-м-м-м, ничего?

Первым кривится Кенма. Он раньше всех замечает ложь, потому что переиграть пикси во лжи попросту невозможно.

— Врёшь.

Тецуро улыбается:  
— Да-да, вру. Но правда, там ничего такого. Это дела полиции, не мои.

Кенма хмурится, смотрит исподлобья жёлтыми, как у кошки глазами, чтобы потом, встряхнув чёлкой, хмыкнуть:  
— Как хочешь.

Они возвращаются домой — к играм, пиву и кино с Кейджем в главных ролях, которые, как бы Тецуро ни хотел, не заглушают его тревоги. Ближе к утру Кенма всё-таки выпытывает у него правду: подходит, когда Тецуро готовит завтрак на кухне, и ровным, тихим голосом спрашивает, что случилось. Этот ровный и тихий голос для Тецуро что гильотина — обрубает все пути к отступлению.

— Рассказывай, — допытывается Кенма. — Ты же не думаешь, что твои неприятности не коснутся нас всех?

— Я надеюсь, — улыбается Тецуро, — что не коснутся.

— Дурак, что ли? — Кенма фыркает. — Всё, что с тобой происходит, так или иначе нас касается.

— Вас — или только тебя?

Тецуро протягивает руку и треплет его по волосам. Маленький, въедливый, ленивый пикси, Кенма морщится от этого прикосновения, но голову не убирает. Сколько они знакомы? Кажется, целую вечность. Тецуро улыбается, и перед глазами вспыхивают мгновения прошлой жизни. Кенме уже пятьдесят два, а выглядит всё ещё как подросток. И ведёт себя порой не лучше.

— Куро, — серьёзно говорит Кенма, и Тецуро сдаётся.

— Ладно, ладно. Кто-то опять открыл секрет бессмертия падших и идёт по головам.

Кенма хмурится.

— Опять?

Тецуро дёргает уголками губ и чешет в затылке. Пожимает плечами — беспечно в некотором смысле:  
— Я уже видел такое несколько жизней назад. Не помню подробностей самого дела, но...

— Ты хочешь впрячься, — тихо подытоживает Дайшо. Оказывается, он стоит позади, и Тецуро его попросту не заметил, — не лучше ли остаться в стороне?

Остаться в стороне ему ой как хочется, на самом деле. Не лезть в это дело будет лучшим выходом из ситуации, и Тецуро правда так и поступит, если детектив не позвонит ему. Если всё-таки позвонит, что ж... такова судьба? Совсем проигнорировать это дело он в любом случае не смог бы — не позволила бы совесть. В конце концов, это делает кто-то из его родни — неважно, насколько они далеки теперь.

Имя колокольным перезвоном прокатывается в ушах. Все называют его Куроо, или Куро, или Тецуро, и никто не может произнести то, данное ему давным-давно, при рождении.

На кухню залетает Бо — у него мрачный вид, брови сошлись к переносице, глаза с узким зрачком светятся жёлтым, как фонари. Тецуро бросает лопаточку и на ощупь выключает газ под омлетом, выпаливает, не думая:  
— Что случилось? — И Бо хмурится ещё пуще.

— Мелкие из стаи заболели, — говорит он. — Я пойду, бро, надо глянуть, что с ними. Акааши говорит, что-то серьёзное, я им нужен.

— Все живы? — осторожно спрашивает Дайшо.

Бо кивает, и они все, кажется, одновременно облегчённо выдыхают. Атмосфера на кухне становится получше, и Тецуро выуживает из кармана джинсов телефон.

— Я вызову тебе такси.

Бо широко улыбается:  
— Спасибо, бро.

В такие моменты он, обычно почти по-детски непосредственный и смешной, кажется совершенно другим человеком: собранным, твёрдым, как скала, надёжным, как бомбоубежище. Тецуро улыбается, заказывая такси, заранее зная, что с детьми, которых Бо взял под крыло, всё будет хорошо. 

— Я тоже пойду, — говорит Дайшо. — Мне в понедельник на работу.

— Всем в понедельник на работу, — фыркает Тецуро. — Бывай, змеюка.

Дайшо показывает ему средний палец и, обувшись, молча выходит за дверь. Бо обнимает Тецуро, ощутимо хлопает по спине, говорит с какими-то почти родительскими интонациями:  
— Не влезай в неприятности, бро, — А потом подмигивает и добавляет: — Ну, без меня.

Тецуро смеётся:  
— Хорошо, без тебя не буду.

Огромный дом Кенмы быстро пустеет без них двоих. Тецуро помогает убрать оставленный срач и тоже собирается домой, в свою крошечную квартиру ближе к центру города. Он гладит кошек, собравшихся у порога, ободряюще улыбается Кенме:  
— Всё будет хорошо, — и уходит. 

Дома он заваливается на футон и спит часов шестнадцать, прежде чем его будит продолжительная телефонная трель. На часах вечер, он опять проспал весь день и не подготовил план урока на понедельник, но ничего, это ещё успеется — впереди у него целая ночь. Телефон разрывается звонком с незнакомого номера, и Тецуро хмурится, глядя на цифры, пытаясь разгадать, кто может звонить ему в восемь тридцать два. Не с работы же?

Тецуро берёт трубку.

— Ну наконец-то, — ехидным тоном произносит никто иной, как детектив — как его там? — Ойкава Тоору. — Я уже начал думать, что ты меня обманул.

Улыбка сама появляется на лице. Тецуро переворачивается на спину, раскидывает руки, плечом прижимая трубку к уху, и смотрит в потолок, вспоминая лицо детектива.

— Я мог бы, — хриплым со сна голосом говорит он. — Почему ты поверил мне, детектив?

— Чутьё подсказало.

— Чутьё? — Тецуро фыркает. — Ты вроде человек, какое у тебя чутьё?

— Такое, — мягко, насмешливо говорит детектив, — которое говорит мне, что если я назову тебе адрес и время, ты примчишься, не опаздывая, даже с другого конца Идзумо.

Тецуро смеётся:  
— Только если ты платишь.

— Так и быть.

Он называет адрес маленького бара в Имайчи-чо, и Тецуро, переодевшись в нормальные шмотки и кое-как причесавшись, на метро добирается до нужного района. Темнота уже накрыла город, дождь начинает накрапывать как раз тогда, когда Тецуро, блуждая незнакомыми улицами, понимает, что окончательно заблудился. Он набирает детектива и честно признаётся:  
— Я потерялся, — фыркает: — Найди меня, детектив.

С той стороны линии связи слышится недовольный вздох.

— Где ты? — спрашивает детектив, и Тецуро пожимает плечами, как будто тот может его увидеть.

— Не знаю.

— Сбрось скриншот карты.

Тецуро послушно скидывает скрин карты, но это не особо помогает. Они разговаривают почти полчаса, и Тоору терпеливо выводит Тецуро из западни тёмных переулков к нужному бару. К тому моменту, как он находится, дождь уже вымачивает его до нитки, хоть выжимай.

— Зонтики для слабаков? — детектив скептически оглядывает его с ног до головы и фальшиво улыбается — на щеках появляются две крошечные тени ямочек.

— С таким ветром на улице на зонтиках только летать, — фыркает Тецуро. — Как жизнь, детектив? Не удержался и решил утолить своё любопытство?

Детектив улыбается ещё шире, — в глазах появляются опасные искры угрозы. Тецуро садится за столик в углу, снимая потяжелевшую от впитанной воды куртку, зевает, вытирая слёзы из уголков глаз.

— Не удержался, — соглашается детектив. — Что будешь пить?

— На твой вкус, — улыбается Тецуро.

Детектив заказывает бутылку вермута на двоих. Тецуро присвистывает, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие руки разливают вермут по стаканам. Детективу с его внешностью подошло бы быть, наверное, моделью или актёром, какой-нибудь недостижимой звездой, важной шишкой, — оружие в этих руках смотрится немного странно, словно бутафория. Тецуро залипает на его руки и отмирает, только когда детектив пододвигает к нему стакан.

— Рассказывай.

Хочется рассмеяться. Тецуро толком и не знает, с чего начать — уложить пятитысячелетнюю историю в пару слов всё равно не получится.

— Давай так, — говорит он, — ты задаёшь вопросы — я отвечаю. Согласен?

Детектив осушает свой стакан и улыбается.

— Вполне.

Он молчит несколько минут, катая стакан в пальцах, а потом наливает себе ещё. Тецуро наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц, смотрит на плавные движения рук, на живую мимику лица. Детектив красивый, как фейри или один из падших, но, тем не менее, он всего лишь человек. Забавно; Тецуро и не думал, что люди могут быть настолько красивыми.

— Ты сказал, что это сделал падший, я прав? — Тецуро кивает. — Вы скрываетесь ото всех уже чёртову прорву лет. Какой смысл так раскрывать себя?

— Разве он раскрыл себя? — улыбается Тецуро, и детектив недовольно морщится, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты узнал о том, что это падший, только благодаря слепой удаче, детектив. Из всех людей, из всех падших, ты нашёл именно меня — представь, каким маленьким был этот шанс.

Детектив хмурится. Лицо его расписано недоверием, как кукольное, и он вновь смотрит волком, как тогда, в участке. Тецуро откидывается на спинку стула, отпивает вермут:  
— Что, не веришь?

— Верю, — бурчит детектив. — Это не так уж весело, знаешь ли. Откуда ты знаешь об этом?

Тецуро давит просящийся на лицо оборонительный оскал. Вспоминать о том, что случилось столько жизней назад и, в конце концов, привело к смерти, ощутимо больно, и он едва ли хочет бередить давно исчезнувшие раны, на этом теле не отмеченные ничем.

— Долгая история, — расплывчато отвечает он. — Я встречался с таким в одной из прошлых жизней.

Улыбается:  
— Это меня убило.

Звучит как угроза; это и есть угроза — предостережение красавчику-детективу, чтобы не лез в дело слишком глубоко. Впрочем, он, наверное, не послушается — Тецуро, только глядя на его упрямый взгляд, может сказать, что детектив влипнет во все неприятности, в какие вообще можно влипнуть, если это поспособствует раскрытию дела. Жалко. Такие, как он, долго не живут — умирают прямо на работе.

Тецуро ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет видеть, как умирает этот конкретный детектив, хотя казалось бы — сколько смертей он видел за всю свою долгую-долгую жизнь? Бесчисленное, бесконечное множество.

Детектив ставит стакан на стол и закидывает ногу на ногу, скрещивая руки на груди — защищается от угрозы, — и сам становится угрожающе-холодным, злым почти. Крошечные искры угрозы в его глазах видно отчётливее, чем звёзды на ночном небе.

— Какой мотив? — спрашивает он.

Тецуро склоняет голову к плечу:  
— У кого?

Детектив вздыхает и наливает ему ещё.

— У вас обоих. Если это убило тебя в прошлой жизни, почему ты помогаешь мне в этой?

Тецуро опускает взгляд в стакан. Он прекрасно знает почему. Та жизнь, далёкая-далёкая, стёрлась из его памяти почти подчистую, и всё равно он чувствует глухую злобу, исходящую из неё, почти каждую ночь. Что-то случилось там, что заставило его ненавидеть настолько сильно и яростно, что он пронёс эту ненависть через несколько жизней, не растеряв ни капли. Что-то случилось там — такое, что кошмары об огне и криках мучают его до сих пор, как и воспоминания о распятых телах.

Он не помнит кто, не помнит когда.  
Зато зачем, помнит отлично.

— Считай, — скалится Тецуро, салютуя детективу стаканом, — что я просто не могу пройти мимо.

— Хорошо, — просто соглашается тот. — Какой мотив у убийцы?

Официант ставит на стол миску с орешками и уходит. Тецуро смотрит на то, как блестят под тусклым светом кристаллы соли, и молчит. В груди поднимается глухая безотчётная тревога — и перехватывает горло изнутри так, что становится трудно дышать.

*  
Куроо молчит минут пятнадцать, прежде чем принимается за рассказ. Пялится то в миску с орешками, то в стакан — никак не Тоору в глаза, — и это нервирует похлеще, чем погоня за преступником. Тоору не подгоняет его — на чужом лице слишком отчётливо виден оттиск тревоги — и молчит, хотя ему отчаянно хочется заполнить тишину словами. Хочется сказать что-нибудь тупое, рассыпаться в бессмысленных речах и шуточках, как он делал в школе, а потом в академии, как он нередко делает даже сейчас. Но ситуация не та. Куроо молчит минут пятнадцать, а потом говорит:

— То, что я сейчас скажу тебе, никому не говори, хорошо? Если эта информация появится где-то, где её можно достать, где её объясняют, вы не оберётесь трупов.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тоору, неосознанно понижая громкость голоса, — я никому не скажу.

Врёт он или нет — зависит от информации. Тоору не собирается молчать о каких-то там важных тайнах падших, делает это его мудаком или нет. Пока это может помочь в расследовании, он будет кем угодно. Тецуро словно слышит эти мысли — улыбается, почти скалится, залпом приговаривает содержимое стакана, смотрит совсем не так дружелюбно, как минуту назад.

И всё-таки говорит:  
— Это способ вернуть себе былое величие.

— Чего? — Тоору хмурится, до захмелевшего мозга не особо хорошо доходит. — О чём ты?

— Мы родились там, где было очень много света. Свет был нашей пищей, нашей водой, нашим домом — он был всем, пока нас не оставили здесь. В этой вселенной значительно меньше света, чем там, он не такой яркий и не такой живой, поэтому со временем мы чахнем и умираем, как и все люди. Поэтому мы больше не можем говорить на нашем языке и не можем вернуться к своей истинной форме, оставаясь почти такими же, как люди. Слабыми.

Куроо усмехается и вздыхает, наливая себе ещё.

— Представь, каково жить в состоянии постоянного голода, детектив. Вот так живём сейчас все мы. Если оставить меня в полной темноте больше, чем на трое суток, я умру, и умру в мучениях. Можешь представить себе, как это ощущается?

Тоору сглатывает. Постоянный голод? Звучит мрачновато. Он никогда не сталкивался с такими историями и описаниями, на лекциях по существам им рассказывали, что падшие невероятно сильны, что у них есть крылья, — и всё. Ничего про голод, ничего про свет.

— С трудом, — отвечает он. — Никогда не голодал.

И тут же ловит себя на том, что они сидят сейчас в помещении, утопленном в полумраке. Он сам не замечает, как дёргается и закусывает губу, как смотрит в сторону прикрытой драпированными тканями лампе. Куроо улыбается, но улыбка выходит слабой.

— Нам подходит в принципе любой свет, — продолжает он. — От костров, лампочек, экранов телевизоров, даже от самых далёких звёзд. Но чем ярче, конечно же, тем лучше.

Он замолкает на минуту, а потом неожиданно спрашивает:  
— Знаешь, что горит ярче всего?

Тоору моргает. Странный вопрос сбивает с толку, и цепочка событий чужого повествования в голове прерывается, словно её отрезали. Мерзкое ощущение незаконченности истории, которая едва успела начаться, селится в груди колючим ощущением опасности. Куроо выглядит совсем пьяным, хотя выпил он едва ли три стакана, и от этого Тоору становится ещё больше не по себе. Как будто он вламывается в чужой дом без ордера.

— Не знаю.

Куроо давит усмешку.

— Я думал, ярче всего горит белый фосфор — из всего, что может поджечь человек, он и правда ярче всего горит, но даже его света недостаточно для того, чтобы обрести былую форму. Угадай, что горит ярче, а, детектив?

Тоору складывает два и два. Выжженные внутренности трупов не горели бы так же ярко, как фосфор, но суть, судя по словам Куроо, была не в физических вещах. Не в том, что можно потрогать и просто так поджечь — при помощи зажигалки или спичек. В них горела материя, суть которой не смог уловить никто из учёных, но которая точно существовала в этом мире и накладывала на него свой отпечаток.

— Душа? — осторожно спрашивает он, и Куроо расплывается в улыбке, поднимая на него невыносимо пронзительный взгляд.

— Бинго. Скажи честно, детектив, если бы ты умирал от голода и гарантированно мог добыть себе еду, убив кого-нибудь, что бы ты выбрал: убить или умереть? Как поступили бы твои знакомые? Как поступил бы случайный прохожий, мимо которого ты прошёл вчера? Если бы все они страдали от вечного, нестерпимого голода, как ты думаешь, стали бы они думать о морали?

Вот почему он сказал молчать. Если все падшие узнают о способе спастись от вечного круга перерождений, от постоянного голода, немногие из них выберут мир. Тоору вздыхает, зачёсывая пальцами чёлку, нервно оглядывает полупустой бар, — теперь это место не кажется достаточно безопасным для разглашения такой важной информации.

— Для того, чтобы поджечь душу, нужно провернуть целый ритуал, — говорит Куроо, — нужно вызвать в человеке сильные эмоции — не столь важно, какие. Проще всего, конечно же, нагонять страх. Потом, — он лениво склоняет голову к плечу и внимательно смотрит. Тоору чувствует себя распятым под таким взглядом. Огромные зрачки скрывают радужку почти целиком, — достаточно просто чиркнуть метафорической спичкой.

Куроо щёлкает пальцами, высекая из них искры, и скалится:  
— Для таких, как мы, это проще простого.

Тоору сглатывает вязкую слюну. Тревога стискивает горло, как петля, и он залпом выпивает ещё стакан вермута, но дышать не становится легче. Улыбка Куроо постепенно смягчается, а взгляд — пронзительный и болезненный, словно ему страшно возвращаться в прошлое, — медленно гаснет, как угольки. Куроо снова поворачивает голову на свет, но в этот раз его зрачки не сужаются до крошечных точек, оставаясь огромными, как две выколотые в глазах дыры. На несколько секунд они вдруг расплываются на всю склеру, но потом Куроо моргает, и всё приходит в норму. Тоору ёжится.

— Ты жуткий.

— Ещё бы, детектив, — смеётся Куроо. — Неизведанное всегда кажется жутким.

Тоору неловко пытается отшутиться:  
— И как ты предлагаешь мне спать по ночам?

— С этим могу помочь, — Куроо дёргает бровями.

— Иди ты.

Они приканчивают бутылку вермута и тарелку орешков, Тоору расплачивается и шагает к выходу, когда Куроо вдруг продолжает:  
— Они сгорали бы полностью, до золы, если бы убийца давал им гореть. Но он намеренно питается светом от горящей души, поэтому оболочка этой души остаётся целой.

Тоору спотыкается о порожек и едва не падает — Куроо подхватывает его за локоть, как в дешёвом сёдзё.

— Ты в порядке, детектив?

— Не-а, — Тоору фыркает, — вообще нет. Я... чёрт, я не хотел этого знать.

— Проводить тебя до дома?

— Лучше такси вызови. Заодно и тебя подвезёт.

— О, — Куроо расплывается в улыбке, — ты расщедришься на такси?

— За такую информацию грех не расщедриться, — говорит Тоору. Добавляет чуть погодя: — Спасибо, Куроо.

Улыбка Куроо гаснет.

— Не благодари, детектив, — выдыхает он. — Эта информация, скорее всего, убьёт тебя.

Такси развозит их по домам — сначала Куроо, потом Тоору. Просторная квартира встречает его тишиной и сумраком, сквозняк шуршит листьями растений на подоконниках. Тоору включает свет и щурится, когда тот бьёт ему в глаза, разувается на пороге, аккуратно ставит обувь на полку. 

От алкоголя шумит в ушах, и чуть-чуть кружится голова, хочется спать. Тоору неспешно раздевается, вешая вещи в шкаф, добирается до ванной, моется под тёплой водой. В зеркале отражается уставшее лицо, потерявшее былую красоту: как бы Тоору ни старался приводить себя в порядок каждый день, всё же недосып и переработка делают своё дело — превращают его в хмурого мужчину под тридцать с синяками под глазами и тенью щетины на подбородке. Тоору морщится, мажется увлажняющим кремом популярной корейской марки, ещё раз скептично разглядывает отражение.

Телефон в гостиной пиликает входящим сообщением, и Тоору, вздохнув, выходит из ванной, на ходу вытирая волосы. Пишет Яхаба. Лаконичное сообщение гласит «нашли подозреваемого по серии», и Тоору срывается с места, едва дочитав последнюю фразу. Он быстро одевается, молниеносно вызывает такси, ждёт машину у дороги, нервно притопывая ногой.

В участке неожиданно тихо и пусто, Ханамаки сидит на своём излюбленном месте — за стойкой в холле, попивая кофе, и отмирает только от звука закрывшейся входной двери. Машет рукой:  
— Ойкава! — и улыбается. — Сегодня ничего не произошло, чего ты сорвался? Спал бы дома.

— Яхаба сказал, нашли подозреваемого по серии.

Ханамаки смеётся.

— Да какой там подозреваемый, — говорит он, — ребёнок-пироман. Яхаба его сюда, наверное, от отчаяния приволок вообще, потому что дело-то с места не двигается, а он за тебя беспокоится. Пришёл посмотреть? Он в допросной в южном крыле.

— Спасибо, Ханамаки.

Тоору шагает в южное крыло, кивает стоящему у двери засыпающему новичку, чьё имя он ещё не запомнил, и заходит в допросную. Яхаба сидит перед подозреваемым с тем упрямым выражением лица, которое значит, что он вцепился в него зубами и не отпустит, пока не докопается до правды. Тихо захлопнув дверь, Тоору встаёт у Яхабы за плечом и заглядывает в папку с записями.

Хината Шоё, двадцать четыре года, фейри, в прошлом приводы по административкам: порча имущества, попытки поджога. «Явно пироманская натура», — хмыкает про себя Тоору и легонько хлопает Яхабу по плечу:  
— Рассказывай.

— Ойкава-сан, — Яхаба кивает ему в знак приветствия, не вставая, и открывает ноутбук, — парень попал на записи третьего трупа. Я, наконец, добыл данные с видеорегистратора. Вон он.

На видео и правда видно вихрастый затылок и мелькнувшее на секунду лицо. Яхаба проделал нехилую работу по его поискам, но всё зря — на видео не запечатлено никакого преступления: Хината просто поджигает дрова в бочке и смотрит, как они горят. На секунду Тоору вспоминает рассказ Куроо и переводит взгляд на Хинату. На секунду мысль о том, а фейри ли он, вспыхивает в голове и сжигает подчистую все остальные мысли. Тоору легонько хлопает ладонью по столу, привлекая внимание Хинаты.

— Скажи честно, — говорит он, кивая на видео, — в чём смысл твоих действий?

Хината наклоняет голову. Тревога на его лице резко сменяется хищным любопытством — так кошки смотрят на мышей, прежде чем их выпотрошить. Тоору кривится:  
— Ну?

— Я фейри огня, — Хината улыбается, поднимает закованные в наручники руки, баюкая в ладонях небольшой шар пламени, и тут же гасит его с лёгким хлопком. — Для меня огонь — как домашнее животное. А любое домашнее животное нужно кормить, не так ли?

Яхаба недовольно цыкает. Тоору поджимает губы. Хината смотрит на них с напускным волнением, но не двигается. Острый взгляд, не менее острый язык, рыжие взъерошенные волосы — и сами похожи на пламя, Тоору отворачивается, переводя взгляд на Яхабу — почему-то довольного.

— Это не он, — вздыхает Тоору, — опроси его и отпускай.

Яхаба замирает и хмурится.

— Не он?

Тоору кивает.

— Уверен, на время большей части убийств у него есть алиби, — он давит поднимающийся в груди недовольный вздох и хлопает Яхабу по плечу. — А вообще, иди давай домой. Ты хорошо поработал сегодня, я тут закончу.

— Вы так свалитесь от переработки, Ойкава-сан, — мягко говорит Яхаба. — Отдохните.

Тоору улыбается.

— Ничего, я только-только из отпуска, пару дней без сна переживу. Иди. Хорошего вечера.

— Ойкава-сан, уже почти утро.

— Ну утра, какая разница.

Яхаба вздыхает, но всё-таки поднимается на ноги. Мнётся у двери, пока Тоору не оборачивается на него, а потом кланяется, пряча глаза за чёлкой, и уходит. Голова у Тоору гудит от усталости, но он садится за стол и поднимает глаза на Хинату. Поворачивает к нему ноутбук с записью, включает, ткнув на пробел.

— Помнишь этот день?

Хината хмурится, глядя в экран, и медленно кивает. Его волнение перестаёт быть напускным, и это одновременно и плохо, и хорошо: плохо, потому что он может резко замолчать, закосив под дурачка, а хорошо, потому что он явно что-то вспомнил. Сморгнув секундное оцепенение, Хината щёлкает пальцами, зажигая на них крошечный огонёк. Смотрит в него, как завороженный, бормочет что-то под нос.

А потом, вскинув голову, заглядывает Тоору в глаза и говорит:  
— Я не видел его лица. Ростом примерно с тебя, был весь в чёрном, прикатил на дорогущей тачке, выволок оттуда кого-то. Я думал, это разборки, и быстро свинтил оттуда. И вот щас, — Хината дёргает плечом, — меня повязали прям на улице, приволокли сюда, показали кучу фоток. Там у людей что, души выжгли?

Тоору раздумывает секунду, а потом кивает.

— Да.

Хината присвистывает, и в хищном взгляде мелькает детское любопытство.

— Круто, — Он возводит глаза к потолку и поджимает губы, а потом с запалом продолжает: — Хотя, если там правда жгли души, от людей бы только прах остался. Скорее всего, просто выжигали сердца. Но если кто-то поджигал и уносил огонь...

— Откуда у тебя столько познаний? — едко улыбается Тоору.

Хината смеётся легко и непосредственно, но в лице ещё читается хищническое выражение.

— Я фейри огня, — повторяет он с гордостью, — ну и пиролог заодно. Разумеется, я знаю всё об огне.

— И о том как поджечь душу тоже?

Хината улыбается, но тёплая улыбка совершенно не вяжется с ледяным взглядом. Тоору проверяет записанные Яхабой данные по алиби: большую часть нападений Хината просидел дома или на волейбольной площадке, и оба этих факта может подтвердить его сожитель — Кагеяма Тобио. Тоору перекатывает смутно знакомое имя в голове, чтобы споткнуться об осознание: это тот самый Кагеяма Тобио, волейбольный талантище из его средней школы.

— Это плохое знание, — наконец, говорит Хината ребяческим тоном. — Лучше никому не знать.

— А ты откуда узнал?

Хината снова зажигает огонёк. Указывает на него, поглаживая трепещущий всполох:  
— От него.

Тоору вздыхает.

— Больше ничего не вспомнил?

Хината мотает головой.

— Не-а.

Тоору отпускает его, делая в голове пометку «проверить алиби» и следом за Хинатой выходя из участка. Вместо того чтобы отдыхать, он решает прогуляться и, сам того не замечая, оказывается на мосту. Задумавшись, он зевает, опираясь на ограждение и глядя вниз, на бегущую тёмную воду. Дождь, обещающий начаться ближе к полудню, собирается в небе тёмными тучами, и кажется, что утро ещё не наступило, хотя рассвет уже занялся. Тоору вздыхает, хлопая по карманам в поисках сигарет, и с лёгким недовольством вспоминая, что недокуренная пачка, валявшаяся в кармане почти три месяца, осталась дома — он выложил её за ненадобностью. 

В кармане обнаруживается только зажигалка, и Тоору играется с ней, задумчиво глядя на пламя, когда видит свет — яркий, слепящий, почти как от прожектора. Он оборачивается на него и щурится, ощущая, как яркость режет глаза, и сквозь слёзы замечая силуэт — шесть крыльев, бесчисленное множество глаз, звезда над головой.

_Ангел_ толкает его с моста, прямиком в холодную, тёмную воду.

*  
Он безбожно опаздывает в школу. У него нет денег на такси. Ему, всё ещё немного пьяному, нельзя садиться за руль. Тецуро материт себя на чём свет стоит и садится на велосипед, который не водил со времён универа. Холодное утро грозит разразиться дождём, но зонтик брать бесполезно — Тецуро чует, что снова налетит ветрище.

Ближе к мосту становится ужасно темно и холодно. Тецуро морщится недовольно, цепляясь взглядом за неоновые вывески, оборачивается к мосту и видит знакомый вихрастый затылок с не менее знакомым бежевым пальто. Ноги сами собой крутят педали быстрее, к лицу намертво прилипает дурацкая улыбка. Тецуро открывает рот, чтобы окликнуть детектива, когда видит тень, подошедшую к нему со спины.

Знакомую, знакомую тень. Она распускается, как цветок, белым и золотым, шестью крыльями и тысячей глаз, заливает светом всё пространство на полкилометра вокруг. Тецуро помнит имя — отзвук эха колокольного перезвона — и совсем не помнит лицо. Он слетает с велосипеда и выдыхает на грани слышимости:  
— Не смей, — из груди льётся переливчатый звон ангельского языка.

Его брат оборачивается и не выполняет задуманного — толкает детектива в воду и тут же взмывает в воздух. Свет гаснет, шесть крыльев чернеют, впитывая тусклый сумеречный свет.

Тецуро срывается с места и бежит к берегу, спускается под мост к уже успевшему выбраться из воды детективу. Он лежит на бетоне, не двигаясь, закрыв глаза. Речная вода стекает с него ручейками.

— Детектив, — выдыхает Тецуро, тряся его за плечо, — детектив... Тоору!

С каштановых волос капает вода, детектив открывает глаза и кашляет, сплёвывая на бетон, дышит судорожно: дрожащий вдох, ещё более дрожащий выдох. Тецуро хмурится, стягивает с него промокшее насквозь пальто и рубашку, одевает в свои свитер и куртку, раскрывает крылья, поводя отвыкшими от их тяжести плечами.

— Говори адрес, детектив, — улыбается Тецуро. — Я, так уж и быть, подброшу тебя домой.

Детектив слабым голосом называет адрес, и Тецуро, подхватив его на руки, взмывает в небо, ощущая, как сердце от полёта привычно ухает вниз. Город под ним становится меньше, словно игрушечный, свет от неоновых вывесок ползёт по телу и впитывается в черноту зрачков, волос и крыльев. Чужое тело в его руках холодное, как лёд, детектив мелко дрожит — так, что даже зубы стучат, — согреться ему не помогают ни свитер, ни куртка. Тецуро летит как можно быстрее, начисто позабыв о своём велосипеде, о работе и об убийце.

Он тормозит и медленно опускается на ноги перед нужным домом. Втаскивает детектива на второй этаж, спрашивает:  
— Может, скорую вызвать? — Детектив яростно мотает головой, съёживаясь в его руках ещё сильнее.

— Заходи уже, — тихо бормочет он, — холодно.

— Какой код?

— Ноль-восемь-восемь-два-семь-три-один-два.

Замок приветливо пиликает, открываясь, и Тецуро шагает в квартиру, опуская детектива на ноги. Тот разувается, ставит обувь на полку — бессмысленное действие — и шаткой походкой шагает вглубь квартиры. Тецуро шагает за ним, звонит Некомате, сообщая, что не приедет на уроки, и останавливается посреди нереально огромной квартиры, погружённой в сумрак.

— Эй, детектив?

— Ты ещё не ушёл? — голос доносится со стороны запертой комнаты. Судя по шуму воды, из ванной. — Спасибо за помощь, а теперь свали. Твои вещи лежат в той комнате на стуле.

Тецуро смеётся.

— Так не пойдёт, детектив, — насмешливо говорит он. — Где моя плата за спасение?

Голова выглядывает из проёма в ванную. С каштановых вихров капает вода, губы на совсем побледневшем лице кажутся синими, как у трупа. Детектив смотрит хмуро и осуждающе, недовольно кривится — он выглядит почти как капризный принц какой-нибудь сказочной страны. Тецуро усмехается.

— Что тебе надо? — спрашивает детектив.

Оглядев пространство вокруг себя и не найдя ничего интересного, Тецуро растягивает губы в улыбке и пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю. Скажем... одно свидание?

— Я не гей, — прохладно отрезает детектив, и Тецуро скалится.

— Пиздишь.

Детектив вздыхает. Кивает в сторону другой комнаты:  
— Посиди на кухне. Можешь заварить себе чаю, если хочешь. Или кофе, или что вы, падшие, вообще пьёте.

Тецуро уходит, посмеиваясь, заваривать чай себе и детективу. Тот выходит из ванной, завернувшись в махровый халат, с полотенцем на голове и ёжится, бормоча что-то под нос. Тецуро мягко улыбается и пододвигает к нему кружку.

— Я заварил тебе чай.

— Ты везде чувствуешь себя как дома? — недовольным тоном тянет детектив.

Тецуро хмыкает, скрещивая ноги на табуретке. Детектив забавный: вроде, угрюмый и не в настроении, а дружелюбие сквозь корку холодности всё равно проскакивает.

— Всего лишь поухаживал за тобой, — говорит Тецуро, — ничего такого.

Детектив щурится, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке, и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Зачем?

— Ты такой подозрительный.

— Быть подозрительным — моя работа.

Их прерывает звонок телефона из соседней комнаты. Детектив поспешно сбегает на звук, и Тецуро, недолго думая, следует за ним. В просторной комнате много вещей, а стены увешаны фотографиями в рамках и без: некоторые приклеены как попало, на узорчатый бумажный скотч, некоторые аккуратно повешены на маленькие гвозди. Улыбающиеся лица, закаты и рассветы, море и небо, город и лес. На столе в кофре, среди аккуратно разложенных стопок папок лежит фотоаппарат, покрывшийся пылью.

— Ива-чан? — тихо говорит детектив, и тон у него такой мягкий, что его, кажется, можно потрогать. Детектив улыбается — по-настоящему, искренне: «Со мной всё в порядке, я... Ох, потом расскажу. Надо будет завести ещё одно дело, серийник, наконец, показал себя. Ага. Ага... Да ничего страшного, искупался в ледяной воде, всё будет в порядке. Ладно. Ты тоже отдохни, Ива-чан».

Детектив медленно кладёт телефон на стол и поднимает взгляд на Тецуро. Смотрит — снова — недовольно и хмуро.

— Почему со мной ты холоден, как ледышка, а с ним так мягок? — насмешливо спрашивает Тецуро, картинно прикладывая руку к груди. — Это разбивает мне сердце!

Детектив фыркает, но видно, что оттаивает. Тецуро улыбается, закусив губу, и не отводит глаз.

— Оденься уже, — говорит детектив, скользнув взглядом по его крыльям, — и садись, поговорим.

— О, — тянет Тецуро, — ты, наконец, решил поговорить?

Детектив шипит, как разъярённая кошка, и Тецуро смеётся, шагает в сторону кухни, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы одеться. Ему не хочется скрывать крылья — он, можно сказать, по ним соскучился, — да и нагота не особо его смущает. Детектив садится за крошечный квадратный столик и делает глоток из предложенной Тецуро кружки.

— Признайся, — улыбается Тецуро, — тебе нужна моя помощь.

Детектив явно старается держать лицо, но приподнятые уголки губ выдают его с головой.

— Предположим, — он складывает руки на груди. — И что?

— Я помогу. Ты же знаешь, почему я помогаю, так зачем упрямо выгоняешь меня?

Он уже понял, что детектив из тех, кто помогает другим, но не может принять помощь сам, от чего помочь ему хочется ещё сильнее. Кенма говорил, мол, не лезь — получишь, но Тецуро просто не может не влезть. Не после того, как убийца наконец показался. Не после того, как детектив почти сдался и почти приготовился просить о помощи.

— Это опасно, — вздыхает детектив.

Тецуро знает, что опасно. Знает, что это грозит ему смертью в ближайшем будущем. Знает, что он ни хрена не учится на своих ошибках. Но что-то внутри него не даёт уйти, мешает пройти мимо, подчистую стирает инстинкт самосохранения, вместо всего этого бередя зеркальную поверхность омута воспоминаний. Колокольные перезвоны имён, огонь, боль, ненависть, — вот всё, что он помнит из той жизни, в которой жил предыдущий пожиратель душ. И Тецуро отчаянно хочет вспомнить ещё. Тецуро отчаянно тянет к детективу, как железный гвоздик к магниту.

Правда, он понятия не имеет почему.

— Я знаю, детектив.

Детектив вздыхает, отпивая чай из кружки. Тянется рукой к дверце шкафа и, вытаскивая оттуда печенье, ставит на стол. Тецуро в который раз залипает на его руки, и воспоминание вдруг накрывает его волной: такие же руки держат букет цветов, лица не видно под капюшоном, но Тецуро знает, что человек улыбается — улыбается ему одному.

— Эй, — зовёт детектив, и Тецуро вздрагивает, поднимая на него взгляд, — ты видел его лицо?

— Лицо в высшей форме отличается от лица в человеческой, — криво улыбается Тецуро, — ты и сам видел, наверное. Я помню его имя, но не помню, как он выглядит, так что это тупик. Но то, что он напал на тебя, — это неспроста. Он знает, что ты ведёшь это дело.

Детектив морщится.

— Я уже понял, что он знает. Сколько, думаешь, народу в курсе, что я веду это дело?

— Весь отдел?

— Весь отдел, все, кто был под подозрением... Это человек сто, не меньше. Ты, кстати, тоже входишь в список подозреваемых. 

Тецуро расплывается в улыбке:  
— Я весь твой, детектив. Можешь следить за мной хоть круглые сутки.

— Делать мне больше нечего.

Что бы он ни говорил, Тецуро понимает, что детектив ему верит. Хочется спросить почему, но это испортит атмосферу, и Тецуро молча пьёт чай из кружки.

— Почему ты решил работать учителем? — вдруг спрашивает детектив.

Тецуро пожимает плечами:  
— А почему ты решил пойти в полицию?

Детектив долго не отвечает. Глядит в кружку, поглаживая пальцами цветочные узоры на ручке. Тецуро уже не надеется услышать ответ, когда он всё-таки говорит неожиданно прямо и честно:  
— Я увязался за лучшим другом. Хотел сначала в криминалистику, но с ней не срослось. Потом втянулся в работу — и всё, пропал.

Тецуро подпирает голову рукой и смотрит на детектива неотрывно, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы моргать. Тот выдерживает взгляд, улыбается ехидно и хитро — почти как Дайшо.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Тецуро.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами детектив, — мне нравятся люди. Допрос окончен?

— Твоя очередь меня допрашивать, — смеётся Тецуро. — Отвечу на любой вопрос, детектив.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать шесть.

— Нет, — детектив морщится, — я имею в виду... Сколько лет ты помнишь себя?

Тецуро улыбается.

— Помню я лет сто пятьдесят максимум, — говорит он, — но если ты про возраст моей души, мне примерно пять тысяч лет.

— Охренеть.

— Ага, — Тецуро запрокидывает голову, глядя на светодиодную ленту по краю потолка. — Ещё вопросы?

Детектив стучит ногтем по кружке, и та звенит, как колокольчик. Тецуро ловит этот звук телом и прикрывает глаза. Колокольные отзвуки, даже самые непохожие на родной язык, всегда теплом разливаются у него в груди.

Он вдруг вспоминает, что смог сказать «не смей». Колокольный звон вырвался из груди сам собой, хотя Тецуро не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как воспроизвести его снова. Он откладывает эту мысль на потом, но она упрямо возникает у него на пути, вызывая тревогу. Чувство, что что-то идёт не так, никак не хочет покидать тело, застряв поперёк груди.

— Как ты выглядишь в, — детектив секунду вспоминает слова Тецуро, — высшей форме? У тебя тоже шесть крыльев?

Смешок сам собой вырывается из горла.

— Не-а, — отвечает он, — и глаз у меня поменьше — всего шесть.

— Как у паука? — ёжится детектив.

Тецуро качает головой:  
— Нет. У меня три головы. И крылья не белые, а золотые. И на лбу одной из голов маленькие рога. И нимб треугольный. И... — он вздыхает, — и всё это никто и никогда больше не увидит, детектив.

В груди, под сердцем, появляется мерзкая тяжесть — тоска.

— Почему? — спрашивает детектив.

— Здесь слишком мало света, — пожимает плечами Тецуро. — Знаешь, у падших обычно чёрные волосы и тёмные глаза, иногда и кожа местами чернеет, становясь как уголь. Так мы поглощаем свет.

— Тогда почему у тебя золотые глаза?

Тецуро на секунду позволяет темноте зрачка заполонить всю радужку и залить склеру. Детектив смешно дёргается, бледнеет, и Тецуро возвращает глазам нормальный вид, хотя света сразу становится мало. Тусклое освещение кухни впитывается в крылья и волосы, как вода, но его недостаточно. Света всегда недостаточно.

— Золотые глаза — единственное, что осталось у меня от высшей формы. 

Детектив бросает взгляд на часы и ёжится. Ему, кажется, всё ещё холодно, несмотря на своевременную помощь, теплоту кухни, горячий чай и махровый халат.

— Что ты можешь, кроме высекания искр из пальцев и этой пугалки с глазами? — продолжает расспрашивать он.

— Я очень хорошо вижу в темноте, — отвечает Тецуро. Поднимает одно из крыльев: — Умею летать, но это ты уже знаешь. Предсказываю погоду. Меня очень сложно убить.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, даже если ты превратишь меня в решето и всадишь мне пулю в голову, при должном уходе я восстановлюсь за пару недель. Без ухода — ну, где-то за месяц. На мне заживает быстрее, чем на оборотнях, и ни серебро, ни ртуть ничего мне не сделают. Ещё меня невозможно отравить... Короче, бессмертный я, детектив.

— То есть, единственный способ убить падшего — это оставить его в темноте?

— Ага. Надеюсь, ты не используешь это против меня.

Детектив поджимает губы, а потом вдруг вздыхает, потягивается, разминая шею, и всё-таки улыбается:  
— Ну, приятно познакомиться, Куроо Тецуро. Итак, я должен тебе одно свидание?

Тецуро чувствует, как в груди поднимается радостное тепло. Он вздёргивает бровь:  
— Ты не против? — И детектив смеётся.

— Нет. У меня сегодня выходной, у тебя, судя по всему, тоже. Я не был на свиданиях со времён академии, так что — почему бы и нет?

Тецуро ехидно усмехается.

— Так ты всё-таки гей.

— Ага.

Город за окном тонет в дожде, но детектива это, похоже, ни капельки не волнует. Он взмахивает рукой, зовя Тецуро за собой, и тот шагает, как привязанный, потому что не может — не хочет — возражать. Детектив ему нравится, к детективу его иррационально тянет. К тому же, сегодня их встреча была совершенно случайной, а значит, вселенная на его стороне.

Вселенная редко бывает на его стороне, но сегодня она явно ему благоволит.

В комнате Тецуро снова цепляется взглядом за покрывшийся пылью фотоаппарат.

— Почему ты перестал снимать?

Детектив оборачивается, смотрит сначала на Тецуро, а потом в сторону стола. Взгляд заволакивает пеленой, детектив чуть-чуть опускает плечи — почти незаметно — словно на них сваливается какой-то огромный груз. Тецуро замирает — ему снова мерещится одна из прошлых жизней, такие же плечи, тот же взгляд. Он понимает, что уже виделся с детективом ту чёртову прорву лет назад, но воспоминания, приходящие вспышками, не раскрывают тайну того, кем они были друг для друга.

— Стало не с кем, — улыбается детектив, зачёсывая назад вьющуюся чёлку, — да и некогда.

— Не любишь быть один? — спрашивает Тецуро, хотя уже знает ответ.

Детектив фыркает.

— А кто любит?

Тецуро так и тянет рассказать ему про Кенму, который даже от их редких посиделок отдыхает неделями. Детектив подходит к столу, осторожно берёт в руки кофр, вынимает из него фотоаппарат. Смотрит на него с тоской и любовью, как на старого друга.

— Хочешь, побуду моделью? — спрашивает Тецуро.

Детектив дёргается. Оборачивается, щурясь, и ехидно спрашивает:  
— И ты дашь мне сфотографировать крылья?

— Всё что угодно, детектив, — разводит руками Тецуро.

*  
«А крылья у него и правда потрясающие», — думает Тоору, стискивая фотоаппарат в пальцах. Чёрные, как уголь, даже чернее, матовые, они кажутся сплошным сгустком тени, и хочется коснуться их, чтобы убедиться, что они настоящие. Куроо чуть раскрывает крыло и проводит пальцами по перьям с этой своей привычной заискивающей улыбочкой:  
— Хочешь потрогать?

Тоору фыркает. Почему бы и нет? Он позволил себе довериться Куроо, что мешает зайти немного дальше? Подозрение, занозой застрявшее где-то внутри, пока что легко игнорировать. Дальше будет сложнее, но если бы Тоору искал лёгкие пути, он не оказался бы здесь.

— Хочу.

Он тянется ладонью к перьям, и Куроо подаётся вперёд. От него веет теплом, и Тоору невольно ёжится, зарываясь пальцами в перья. Крылья тоже тёплые, почти горячие, чёрные перья хранят тепло. Тоору щёлкает пару кадров, но фотографии получаются из рук вон плохо из-за паршивого освещения комнаты. 

— Они совсем не отражают свет?

Куроо пожимает плечами — крылья слегка дёргаются. Интересно, они тяжёлые? Интересно, сколько метров они в размахе, если сейчас волочатся по полу? Тоору не успел рассмотреть, пока они летели сквозь город — так холодно ему было. Он точно заболеет на неделе, но брать больничный будет, как всегда, некогда... 

— Ну что ты опять вздыхаешь, детектив?

Тоору поднимает на него глаза, и его лицо светлеет.

— Что?

Куроо сощуривается, и вдруг чернота обнимает Тоору со всех сторон: это крылья, оказавшиеся невероятно длинными, запирают его в тесной полутьме.

— Фальшивишь, детектив, — мягким, хриплым голосом говорит Куроо, — не надо фальшивить рядом со мной.

Тоору отталкивает его изо всех сил, и он, пошатываясь, отходит на шаг назад, складывая крылья. Фотоаппарат падает из рук и виснет на шее, как петля.

— Почему? — спрашивает Тоору. Подозрение обнимает липкими пальцами горло и душит. — Почему со всеми можно, а с тобой нельзя?

Ему хочется спросить: как так получается, что ты сейчас видишь меня насквозь? — но вместо этого он злится и молчит. Куроо отводит взгляд и вновь пожимает плечами.

— Я не хочу быть для тебя очередным испытанием, детектив. Разве тебе приятно рядом с каждым человеком строить из себя самого крутого, самого сильного, самого терпимого и самого чуткого? Если хочешь, чтобы кто-то думал о тебе так, — без проблем. Но я-то о тебе так не думаю, при мне нет смысла кривляться.

— А как ты обо мне думаешь? — выдыхает Тоору.

Куроо переводит на него взгляд, смотрит, не моргая, и отвечает:  
— Я знаю тебя два дня, даже меньше, — словно сомневаясь в своих же словах, — но, думаю, ты трудолюбивый до крайности. Ты умный, действительно любишь людей, в отличие от многих копов, что я встречал. Ты, — он запинается и прикрывает глаза, — ты достоин большего.

Улыбается:  
— Ковровой дорожки, как минимум. Ты хороший актёр, правда, но передо мной нет смысла актёрствовать. Я лезу к тебе не ради этого.

Тоору замирает, и Куроо замирает тоже. Они стоят друг напротив друга, как два изваяния, — и всё это больше походит на сцену из какой-то дурацкой мелодрамы, где герои влюбляются друг в друга за жалкие два дня. Впрочем, Тоору не влюбился, нет, Тоору просто не понимает.

— Ради чего, — спрашивает он, — ты лезешь ко мне?

Куроо разводит руками и вновь растягивает губы в улыбке — на этот раз она выходит какой-то неестественной, испуганной почти, и внушает тревогу. Тоору не хватает ощущения пистолетной рукояти в ладони; не хватает уверенности «а, он точно невиновен» — вот такой. От Куроо тянет чем-то жутким, как от древних реликвий, лежащих в музеях за семнадцатью слоями защитных пуленепробиваемых стёкол с магическими печатями, только он — вот здесь, совсем рядом, и ни стекло, ни печати его не сдерживают.

— Я и сам не знаю, детектив, — говорит Куроо, — но тебе не нужно меня бояться.

— Я и не боюсь, — фыркает Тоору.

Куроо склоняет голову к плечу, в глазах с колодцами зрачков золотом вспыхивает кайма радужки. Тоору смотрит в эти глаза и чувствует себя так же, как тогда, когда летел с моста в холодную тёмную воду, — беспомощным, словно Куроо — не человек, а стихия. Бурное течение воды, несущее его прямиком на скалы.

— Детектив, — вкрадчиво говорит Куроо, и Тоору сжимает в кулак руку, рефлекторно потянувшуюся к отсутствующей сейчас кобуре на груди. Хриплый голос прокатывается волной мурашек по затылку и обволакивает; половину комнаты затягивает чёрное полотно крыльев, и даже свет как будто бы меркнет, — что бы ни случилось, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Обещаю.

Тоору нервно фыркает.

— Тогда прекрати напускать жуть, будь так любезен.

— Ой, — Куроо дёргает крылом, моргает, и света мигом становится больше, — извини, я нечаянно.

И стоит, как нашкодивший ребёнок, чешет в затылке, опустив голову. Тоору смех берёт от этого зрелища, и в груди, вопреки всему недоверию и тревоге, распускается нежность. «Ну и дурак же, господи», — думает он.

А потом протягивает руку и ерошит Куроо волосы — они жёсткие, как проволока, лохматые, косая чёлка торчит во все стороны и вьётся. Куроо поднимает голову и щурится, в колодцах зрачков сверкают искры тепла. Тоору тепло улыбается ему в ответ, но говорит с ощутимой угрозой в голосе:  
— Больше никаких внезапных атак. Кроме того, — он складывает руки на груди, — чем больше ты говоришь, что не причинишь мне вреда, тем больше я подозреваю, что ты как минимум думаешь о том, чтобы причинить мне вред.

Куроо хмурится, уголки тонких губ опускаются вниз. Тоору рассматривает его лицо, ища своим словам хоть какое-нибудь подтверждение, но ничего не находит — он непробиваемый, как кевлар.

— Я думаю о том, что кто-то может причинить тебе вред. Как этот падший сегодня. Мне это не нравится.

Ему не нравится, ну охренеть теперь. Тоору отчего-то вскипает так, что хочется топать ногами и драться, как будто он семилетка, а не успешный взрослый. Чрезмерная, бесцеремонная опека Куроо невероятно бесит, но срывать злость на нём почему-то не хочется. Хочется выпустить её в воздух, как пламя. Вот бы дышать огнём, с совсем детской обидой думает Тоору, я бы тебе чёлку-то подпалил. Добренький нашёлся, вот новость-то, пиздец. Не нравится ему. Охренел.

Тоору даже сам себе не хочет признаваться, что чужая забота задевает его за живое.

— И почему же, — спрашивает он, запоздало думая о том, что снова начинает допрашивать Куроо, — тебе это не нравится?

Тот устало вздыхает. Говорит медленно и чётко, как ребёнку:  
— Потому что мне нравишься ты.

Цельная картинка в голове Тоору никак не складывается, словно он пытается составить её из разных наборов пазлов. Нет, он тоже подкатывал к людям после двух с половиной встреч, даже, бывало, и после одной, но это никогда не было чем-то серьёзным. Он тоже впрягался в чужие проблемы, но это, блин, его отличительная черта, он всю жизнь лезет не в своё дело, чтобы кому-то помочь и самому в конечном итоге остаться ни с чем. И никогда на своих ошибках не учится. 

Но Куроо — Куроо не такой. Куроо не выглядит как человек, который за просто так помог бы кому-то левому с улицы. Куроо не выглядит, как человек, готовый впрячься за кого-то едва знакомого. Куроо не выглядит, как человек, способный поймать краш за две встречи, в течение которых его просто допрашивали. Поэтому картинка не складывается, и Тоору никак не может взять в толк, какого чёрта этот парень так к нему привязался.

— Так что, — Куроо щёлкает пальцами у него перед носом, — с нашим свиданием?

Тоору зарывается пальцами в волосы и закрывает глаза; мир вокруг обращается темнотой с кучей мелких цветных пятен. И потом, сделав глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, медленно поднимает веки, находя взглядом лицо Куроо. Тот улыбается, как придурок. Смотрит с непониманием и каплей тревоги, и ещё — с нежностью. Как будто они знают друг друга сто лет, и Тоору просто что-то забыл. Стрёмно.

Стрёмно, — но больше всё-таки любопытно.

— Я уже понял, что нормально тебя зафоткать с моим дерьмовым освещением не получится, — говорит Тоору, — поэтому... мы можем остаться здесь, заказать доставку и поиграть в игры или съездить в один из ресторанов неподалёку. Или в бар. Я не хожу по барам в будни, но, раз уж так сложилось, почему бы и нет?

Куроо расплывается в совершенно дурацкой счастливой улыбке, и Тоору вдруг понимает, что вот эта вот лыба — его настоящая, не напускная. Он поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ, и вздёргивает бровь:  
— Ну?

— На улице холодно и сыро, — говорит Куроо, — давай останемся тут, а то ты простынешь. Ты же легко простываешь, да?

Тоору моргает. В голове снова вспыхивают всякие подозрения, но он отмахивается от них, как от мух, и думает более невероятные варианты. И говорит, не успевая себя заткнуть:  
— Ты что, встречал меня в прошлой жизни?

Куроо замирает, вздрогнув всем телом — даже крылья дёргаются. Он долго стоит, не оборачиваясь, так что Тоору не видит выражения его лица, после чего берёт себя в руки и медленно поворачивается. В золотых глазах на секунду мелькает что-то ощутимо жуткое, но быстро исчезает, когда Куроо переводит взгляд на Тоору.

— Я не уверен, — хрипло говорит он, — кажется, да. В той, которую я не помню. В той, где тоже был этот... пожиратель душ.

— И что со мной случилось в той жизни?

Куроо нервно облизывает губы и зарывается пальцами в волосы, шумно дышит, напрягшись всем телом, словно этот вопрос поверг его в ужас.

— Я не знаю, детектив, — говорит он, глядя на Тоору растерянно и беспомощно, — я никак не могу вспомнить. Я... если постараюсь, я могу вспомнить даже то, что было ещё тогда, в том измерении, я могу вспомнить каждого из своих братьев и сестёр, но — как бы я ни пытался, я не могу вспомнить, что случилось с тобой. Я помню только, что это был ты.

Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом выпаливает испуганно:  
— Что я любил тебя.

Тоору не успевает никак отреагировать на эти слова — Куроо быстро берёт себя в руки. Щурится, расплываясь в улыбке, чешет в затылке, отходит на шаг назад.

— Ну, — говорит, — это было в прошлой жизни. В этой всё может быть по-другому, верно?

Тоору заглядывает ему в глаза, но не находит уверенности, и поэтому — только поэтому — нарочито уверенно отвечает сам:  
— Верно.

*  
Флешбеки приходят волнами и бьют по затылку одна за другой: раз, два, три, четыре. Как будто за спиной Тецуро стоит какой-то мудила с битой и на каждое движение век, когда он закрывает глаза, бьёт его с размаху вместо мяча, с каждым разом вкладывая в удар всё больше силы.

Детектив — тот, что из воспоминаний, тот, что отпечатался под веками, как клеймо — улыбается точно так же, как этот, настоящий. Волосы у него длиннее и чуть-чуть темнее, но точно так же вьются. Он собирает их красной лентой в высокий хвост, щурится, улыбаясь, что-то говорит, но что, Тецуро вспомнить не может. Флешбеки выдают ему только картинки — где детектив улыбается, где детектив плачет, где детектив злится, где детектив смотрит на него с нежностью во взгляде.

Это совсем другой человек, говорит себе Тецуро, но сердце всё равно предательски щемит. Он и помнит-то — только картинки, жалкие обрывки эмоций и ещё более жалкие отголоски чувств, а всё равно пробирает так, что тянет заорать. Тецуро держит себя в руках только потому что этому, новому детективу, детективу версии два-ноль, скорее всего, не нужны его чувства. Этот детектив не помнит свою прошлую жизнь — в принципе, это нормальный порядок вещей. Этот детектив, вероятно, считает прошлого себя кем-то другим. И чувства Тецуро к нему — чувствами к кому-то другому.

Тецуро знает, что они одинаковые. Ему даже вспоминать ничего не надо, он просто знает. Чувствует на каком-то ином уровне, как будто у его души тоже есть глаза, или уши, или руки, или чем там ещё можно ощущать других людей.

Он стоит посреди комнаты в полнейшей растерянности и тщетно пытается взять себя в руки. Детектив пробует успокоить его своим ответом — верно, говорит он; верно, в этой жизни всё может быть по-другому, — но Тецуро едва ли хватает уверенности с ним согласиться. Судьбы людей нередко повторяются, как заевшая пластинка, снова, и снова, и снова, и чем старше душа, тем сложнее ей уйти от повторения прошлой жизни.

Судьба того, прошлого детектива, не была счастливой. Тецуро не помнит, что с ним произошло, но точно знает, что это было что-то плохое.

— Эй, — детектив берёт его за руку и заглядывает в глаза, чуть-чуть склонив голову к плечу, — прошлый я — это прошлый я. Старая версия с кучей багов и глитчей. Со мной всё будет хорошо; перестань загоняться по пустякам.

Тецуро перехватывает его руку.

— Это не пустяки.

— Это пустяки, — упрямо возражает детектив, — пока что ничего не случилось, значит, это пустяки. Решай проблемы по мере их поступления, Куроо.

Праздное беспокойство за жизнь детектива в Тецуро как-то слишком резко превращается в одержимость его безопасностью. Он пытается осадить сам себя, но никак не выходит, только желание разыскать того падшего и вколотить его в землю становится сильнее раз в пятьдесят. Тецуро задерживает дыхание и пялится в детектива, пока не начинают болеть глаза. Заставляет себя улыбнуться:  
— Ладно.

Детектив щурится:  
— Врёшь же.

— Нет, — качает головой Тецуро. И тут же выпаливает: — Разреши мне помочь.

— Чего?

— С расследованием. Разреши мне помочь. Назначь меня каким-нибудь консультантом, просто рассказывай о том, что там с делом, — что угодно, только не занимайся этим один.

Детектив кривится — и сразу возвращается из режима по-домашнему мягкого человека в режим злого подозрительного полицейского.

— Это всё будет тебе на руку, если ты убийца.

Тецуро поджимает дрожащие губы. Разводит руки в стороны, становясь, как мишень, качает головой:  
— Я похож на убийцу?

— Я не знаю, на кого ты похож, — вздыхает детектив, — я знаю тебя меньше двух суток, и-

— И за это время я рассказал тебе всё о себе, что ты спросил, — отвечает Тецуро. — Ответил на каждый вопрос. Я был честен с тобой, детектив. Я буду честен с тобой, что бы ты у меня ни спросил.

Детектив вздыхает и поднимает на Тецуро усталый взгляд. Спрашивает кристально-серьёзно:  
— Ты убийца?

— Нет.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза очень долго, и Тецуро ощущает, как мир вокруг словно бы замедляется: шум улицы за окном, обычно невероятно громкий в это время, становится тише; свет в комнате, напротив, становится ярче; сквозняк, холодящий кожу, становится менее ощутимым.

Детектив вздыхает.

— Ладно. А теперь иди домой, — Тецуро хмурится, открывая рот, чтобы ответить, но он затыкает его жестом ладони и продолжает, — тебе нужно помириться со своей головой, Куроо. А мне нужно помириться с моей подозрительностью.

Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом, фыркнув, расплывается в мягкой улыбке — совершенно искренней.

— Я всё ещё должен тебе свидание.

Тецуро не успевает заткнуться — говорит, вообще не подумав:  
— Два свидания.

Детектив смеётся и пожимает плечами.

— Может быть.

Тецуро уходит от него, ныряя из тёплой квартиры в холодную дождливую улицу. Добравшись до моста, он долго смотрит в прерывистую пузырящуюся рябь на речной воде, совсем не замечая холода. Серое небо продолжает плеваться каплями, словно назло, и Тецуро, так ничего и не надумав, разворачивается и уходит.

В одном из переулков, которыми он тащится домой, его встречает свет. Пожиратель душ складывает за спиной белые крылья, моргает всеми глазами сразу — неприятное зрелище, особенно, когда не знаешь, в какой именно глаз смотреть — и скалится, показывая клыки. Пятиконечная звезда нимба над головой светится неровно и слабо — значит, маловато душ он сожрал, прежде чем на его пути возник детектив, а следом за детективом увязался Тецуро.

Тецуро щерится ответным оскалом:  
— Чего тебе? — и пожиратель душ склоняет голову к плечу, щурясь всеми своими глазами.

Говорит этим звенящим колоколами ангельским языком: «ты даже говорить нормально не можешь, каков герой».  
Говорит: «жаль тебя разочаровывать, но убить тебя едва ли не проще, чем убить того детектива».  
Говорит: «и как, по-твоему, ты его защитишь?»

Тецуро разводит руки в стороны и громко смеётся. Парень явно не знает его, хотя в высшей форме вся его память должна была вернуться. Значит, он из молодняка — тех, кому было меньше сотни лет, когда врата между мирами закрылись.

— Убить меня? — ухмыляется Тецуро. — Попробуй.

Он был рождён светом, чёрт побери, и поэтому свет в любой форме не был для него страшен. Ангелы не могли убить друг друга — только ранить, и поэтому, какими бы кровопролитными ни были их войны, они всегда заканчивались ничем. Тецуро знает это как факт, сами воспоминания и чувства, связанные с ними, давно стёрлись из его памяти.

Пожиратель душ взмахивает крылом, и его перья оборачиваются острыми клинками, вспарывают куртку, свитер и кожу, вонзаясь в плоть, подпиливают рёбра. У Тецуро получается устоять на ногах; он протягивает руку, хватая одно из перьев, и вытягивает из него весь свет. Шагает к пожирателю душ ближе, ощущая, как горячая кровь течёт по животу и впитывается в брюки, раскрывает крылья, заслоняя их темнотой весь переулок. Говорит:  
— Знаешь, в некоторых из нас тьма сильнее, чем свет, — и скалится, ощущая прилив энергии.

Пожиратель душ слабеет на глазах. Он морщит лицо, шипит, как дикое животное, и, сорвавшись с места, взмывает в небо, оставляя после себя лишь быстро размывающиеся дождём следы ботинок в грязи. Тецуро сплёвывает в лужу, ругается себе под нос и шагает дальше, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Перебирает в голове молодняк, силясь вспомнить хоть одно лицо в человеческой форме, но у него никак не получается. 

Прохожие косятся на него, ахая и прикрывая рты, и Тецуро вдруг вспоминает, что ранен. Смотрит вниз, на разрезанные на полосы куртку и свитер, на разверстые глубокие раны.

— Заживёт, — бормочет он себе под нос, доставая телефон из кармана.

И набирает Бо.

Тот оказывается у Тецуро дома через пятнадцать минут после звонка; завидная скорость для парня, живущего на другом конце города. Бо хватает Тецуро за шкирку и втаскивает в дом, как котёнка, роняет на диван поверх подушек и пледа, распахивает порванную со всех сторон куртку, поднимает свитер. Скрипит зубами, сверкая серьёзным, злым взглядом:  
— Что случилось, бро?

Тецуро улыбается, отводя взгляд, откидывается на подушки, прикрывая глаза и ощущая, как боль, отодвинутая на задний план, наконец, до него доходит.

— Ничего существенного, Бо. Поцапался с одним из собратьев.

Бо шагает на кухню, выуживает с верхней полки аптечку, потрошит её в поисках пластырей, антисептиков и бинтов. Тецуро наблюдает за его руками, колдующими над ранами, когда Бо говорит:  
— Акааши рассказал об убийствах.

— Акааши везде суёт свой нос, — фыркает Тецуро, — что рассказал-то?

Бо картинно вздыхает. Потом, через минуту, картинно вздыхает снова. Говорит, наконец, стянув первую рану пластырем:  
— Что пожиратель душ объявился снова. Ты же не собираешься опять с ним воевать, бро?

Тецуро поджимает губы.

— А что мне ещё остаётся делать?

Если бы он мог остаться в стороне, он бы остался. Если бы детектив не был таким дотошным в своей работе, если бы детектив был другим человеком, если бы детектив вообще не был детективом, Тецуро бы, наверное, смог отнестись к этому наплевательски. Во всяком случае, так он себе говорит. 

— Ещё он сказал, что вы с детективом были знакомы.

Тецуро кивает, наблюдая за тем, как Бо стягивает последнюю рану. Боль медленно уходит, и он приподнимается на локтях, давая себя перебинтовать.

— Были. Но я мало что помню.

Бо как попало бросает медикаменты обратно в аптечку и закрывает её, щёлкая крышкой. Говорит осторожно и вкрадчиво, сам на себя непохожий в этот момент из-за серьёзности в голосе и лице:  
— Может, вспоминать и не стоит?

Тецуро вздыхает.

— Это тебе Акааши сказал?

— Нет, — качает головой Бо, — будь осторожен, бро.

— Буду, — выдыхает Тецуро.

*  
Ближе к полудню к нему заваливается Мацукава, ещё через час подгребает Ханамаки. Тоору натянуто смеётся, заказывая пиццу, сканирует их обоих взглядом, но не находит ничего, что могло бы указать на их принадлежность к падшим. Всегда, конечно, можно спросить в лоб, но это не его вариант. Тоору смеётся, болтает с ними о работе и свежих сериалах, не в силах нормально расслабиться.

В конечном итоге, единственными двумя людьми, которым он верит, остаются Ивайзуми и Куроо. Причём, если с Ивайзуми всё понятно — он, во-первых, совершенно точно оборотень, а во-вторых, Тоору знает его всю свою жизнь, — то с Куроо не понятно нихрена. Может, он вообще наврал. Наворотил целую историю просто чтобы скрыть свою причастность к делу. Может, вся эта хрень про падших — не более, чем сказочка, чтобы заговорить Тоору зубы.

И всё равно — Куроо хочется верить.

— Чего ты опять загнался, — говорит Ханамаки с набитым ртом, — у тебя сегодня выходной, а ты опять о работе думаешь.

Тоору улыбается.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я думаю о работе?

Ханамаки вертит пальцем вокруг своего лица:  
— У тебя лицо такое... характерное, знаешь. На нём словно написано «работа».

Мацукава кивает. Щурится:  
— Раз уж думаешь о работе, расскажи, чё там по серии наметилось. Что-то наметилось же, м?

Тоору натягивает на лицо глупую улыбочку.

— Ничего.

И в этот же момент из-за его спины доносится хриплое:  
— Пиздишь.

Ивайзуми бесцеремонно подхватывает из коробки кусок пиццы и запихивает себе в рот целиком. Смотрит на Тоору хмуро и с таким характерным выражением, что тот точно знает: от правды увильнуть не получится. Тоору очень не хочется рассказывать про падших при Мацукаве и Ханамаки, да и Ивайзуми тоже рассказывать не хочется, потому что он точно скажет что-нибудь о том, какой Тоору долбоёб, что поверил левому парню с улицы.

Левый парень с улицы — Куроо — никак не хочет выходить из головы. Тоору морщится и отпивает из кружки горячий чай.

— Улик всё ещё никаких, — говорит он, — среди подозреваемых либо те, кто нашёл труп, либо те, кто вообще просто проходил мимо; от двух из них я узнал, что выжигали не внутренности жертв, а их души, ещё от одного — что это, скорее всего, сделал падший. А, и сегодня утром падший в высшей форме напал на меня, я уверен, что это он — убийца.

— Чего?

— Того, Ива-чан, — Тоору оборачивается на Ивайзуми, — он толкнул меня с моста, я искупался в ледяной воде, один из подозреваемых добросил меня до дома.

Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает, и этот тяжёлый вздох не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Ты общаешься с одним из подозреваемых?

— Он рассказал мне много интересной информации о падших, — улыбается Тоору, — даже если он убийца, гораздо удобнее держать его при себе, чем искать потом по всему городу. Разве нет?

— А о своей безопасности ты подумал? — рычит Ивайзуми, — или как всегда?

Тоору пожимает плечами. От Куроо, конечно, опасностью веяло за версту, в него хотелось стрелять, пока не закончатся патроны, его хотелось связать и посадить за сотню защитных стёкол и заклинаний, он был похож на стрёмное древнее зло из этих дурацких мистических фильмов, но в то же время — в то же время он был честным и простым, как задачка на сложение. Он был каким-то необъяснимо хорошим, из тех людей, которые помогают старикам, спасают бездомных животных и безмерно любят детей.

— Не думаю, что он опасен, — говорит Тоору.

Ивайзуми закатывает глаза.

— Вот именно, что не думаешь. Головой. Вообще.

Их, смеясь, разнимает Ханамаки; он же уводит Ивайзуми, напоследок зыркнув на Тоору непонятным взглядом. Последним, допив чай, уходит Мацукава. Обуваясь в прихожей, он вдруг поднимает голову и заглядывает Тоору прямо в душу. Говорит:  
— Аккуратнее с падшими, — улыбается одними губами, — они могут быть гораздо страшнее, чем кажутся.

И уходит. Тоору ёжится, перебирая в голове неприятные предположения — ему совсем не хочется, чтобы убийцей оказался Мацукава или Ханамаки, да и вообще в принципе кто-нибудь из отдела. Он ко всем ним слишком привязался за время службы, чтобы вот так просто смириться с преступлением. Впрочем, если это кто-то не из отдела, найти его будет крайне сложно.

Мысли цепляются за Куроо; Тоору на секунду представляет его на месте убийцы — он вписывается почти идеально, но что-то, какая-то мелкая незначительная деталь, всё равно не подходит, и из-за неё Куроо с этим убийством никак не вяжется, хотя, казалось бы, подходит по всем параметрам.

Тоору подхватывает со стола кружку, садится за свой рабочий стол, отодвинув стопку папок с делами, выуживает из ящика тетрадь и весь оставшийся вечер записывает в столбик имена всех работников отдела, всех привлечённых по делу серии, всех, кого собственноручно закинул в папку «подозреваемые» в своей голове. Выходит сто двадцать шесть человек; Тоору вычёркивает тех, о ком точно знает, что это не падшие — получается девяносто два. Много, даже слишком.

Тех, кто сильно интересовался этим делом, получается семеро, но Тоору не уверен, стал бы убийца так сильно выдавать себя. С другой стороны, как бы он узнал, что по делу есть подвижки, если бы не любопытствовал? С третьей стороны, в списке подозреваемых есть и люди не из отдела... Тоору зарывается пальцами в волосы и жмурится, ощущая, как в голове расплывается мерзкая пустота.

Спустя несколько минут мучительных раздумий его прерывает звонок телефона. Звонит Куроо; Тоору берёт трубку и не успевает сказать «алло», так как Куроо выпаливает, не дожидаясь его приветствий:  
— Скоро будет ещё одно убийство.

— Чего?

— Говорю, скоро будет ещё одно убийство.

Тоору хмурится.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Тревога поднимается в груди волной, огромной, как цунами, и сносит к чертям все внутренние органы. Тоору закусывает губу, ожидая ответа, и долго смотрит в иероглифы имени Куроо, записанные в тетрадке под номером шесть. Куроо молчит. Наконец, спустя почти минуту, он выдаёт:  
— Я сегодня встретился с убийцей.

Тоору едва не переспрашивает снова. «Чего» вертится в голове, как тридэ реклама, разгоняя по углам все нормальные человеческие мысли. Куроо продолжает:  
— Я забрал у него часть энергии, и поэтому он, вероятно, скоро пойдёт её восполнять. Если ещё не пошёл.

В груди неприятно ёкает страх.

— Какого чёрта? — в сердцах спрашивает Тоору, — он мог убить тебя!

Куроо фыркает.

— Ну, — говорит он, — не мог. Я же говорил тебе, меня нельзя убить нормальными человеческими способами. Падшие не в силах убить друг друга, только ранить, и он, кажется, этого не знал. Из чего можно сделать полезный вывод, кстати!

— Какой?

— Он из молодняка, а значит, даже в высшей форме, скорее всего, будет слабеньким. Не сильнее полубога. У полиции достаточно сил, чтобы его победить.

Тоору закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Неприятное ощущение беспокойства медленно отпускает его, и весёлый голос Куроо забирается под кожу мурашками.

— Сначала его надо найти, — выдыхает он.

— Ну да. Как ты, детектив?

— Нормально.

— Ты должен мне свидание.

Тоору смеётся. Они разошлись, так ничего и не решив, ничего не сделав, но Куроо всё равно упрямо гнёт своё. Свидание. Ивайзуми убьёт их обоих, если узнает. В голове проносится шальная мысль: да ну и пусть. Пусть дело отдадут так и не сформированной начальством команде по спецрасследованиям, пусть этим всем занимается кто-то другой, пусть Тоору отдохнёт и хоть раз в жизни сможет уделить внимание самому себе, а не кому-то другому. Надо же когда-то быть эгоистом, правильно? Не зря же половина отдела зовёт его самолюбивым куском дерьма.

Отпуск, правда, закончился. Но выходные не за горами, можно будет выкроить время.

— Давай встретимся в воскресенье, — говорит Тоору, — вечером.

Он может услышать, как Куроо улыбается по ту сторону линии связи. Может увидеть, ощутить кожей эту улыбку — непонятно, почему, учитывая, как мало они знакомы. Как будто у человеческой души правда есть память. Как будто они и правда были знакомы в прошлой жизни, а может быть, и в позапрошлой тоже.

— Хорошо, — мягко отвечает Куроо. — Где?

— В старом парке Шинджико. Если дождя не будет. Если будет... встретимся, скажем, в том же баре, что и в прошлый раз?

Куроо смеётся.

— Я снова потеряюсь.

— Я тебя найду, — улыбается Тоору, — договорились?

— Договорились.

Положив телефон на стол, он выуживает из ящика стола дневник на кольцах. Потрёпанный и старый, он с Тоору с начала средней школы. Первые страницы — с фотографиями родителей и друзей, с многими из которых он уже не общается — поистрепались и слегка выцвели по краям. Тоору пролистывает их, открывая дневник на чистой странице, и размашистым почерком на весь лист пишет:

«Почему я верю тебе?»

На предыдущих тринадцати страницах — сплошь скучливые комментарии о проходящем отпуске: «поспал»; «поел том-ям (ужасно остро)»; «восемь часов рубился по сети с каким-то противным школьником, проиграл (обидно)»; и так далее. Ещё раньше, до отпуска — многочисленные записи о делах. Тоору открывает дневник на случайной странице, смотрит на свои заметки и не видит в них ни капельки той жизни, которая была в нём, когда он учился в средней школе. Он будто бы выгорел, устал от всего, и даже отдых совсем ему не помог.

Но, с другой стороны, прямо сейчас Куроо по капле возвращает ему желание дурачиться и куралесить. Куроо возвращает ему интерес к людям — не тот, который проявляет детектив полиции к подозреваемым, а тот, который проявляет к другим обычный человек. Куроо возвращает ему потерянное ещё где-то в старшей школе отчаянное желание чужого тепла, и Тоору понятия не имеет, что с ним теперь делать.

Перед глазами возникает испуганное лицо, в ушах звенит чужим голосом почти затравленное «я любил тебя»; Тоору от воспоминания снова становится не по себе. Сколько бы он ни повторял, что в новой жизни всё может быть по-другому, при виде Куроо в это как-то совсем не верится. Даже не потому, что он смотрит на Тоору с нежностью, сам этого за собой, похоже, не замечая, а потому что тот чувствует что-то похожее в ответ.

Тоору встряхивает головой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Говорит себе:  
— Преступник. Думай о преступнике, дурак, — и опускает взгляд в тетрадь с именами.

Если выбирать самых подозрительных, то, пожалуй, ими будут Мацукава и Ханамаки. Мацукава напрямую поведал Тоору о знакомстве с падшими, а Ханамаки просто больно много интересовался серией — для человека, который не особо любил вмешиваться в чужие дела. Ещё... кто ещё? Тоору закусывает губу, смахивая ручкой чёлку со лба, и подчёркивает ещё одно имя. Яхаба. Подыскал идеального подозреваемого и вёл себя странно, когда Тоору сказал, что это точно не он. С другой стороны, любому бы показалось странным такое поведение, в деле-то о падших ничего не сказано, кроме показаний Куроо.

Тоору подчёркивает имя Кьётани, но потом много раз зачёркивает эту линию. Кьётани слишком прямолинейный и злой для такого рода убийств, да и похож он скорее на оборотня, чем на озлобленного древнего ангела. Галочкой Тоору отмечает Шимизу — она похожа на серийную убийцу и древнее бессмертное чудовище больше даже, чем Куроо, и могла получить данные по серии в принципе от кого угодно с допуском уровня Яхабы.

Подчеркнув ещё пару-тройку имён, Тоору откидывается на спинку стула и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Тяжко. Доказательств-то всё равно нет; значит, и смысла в подозрениях тоже никакого. Если бы был кто-то, способный хотя бы подтвердить, что выжгли именно душу, чтобы подшить этот факт в дело...

Тоору запинается за собственную мысль и моргает. Перед глазами встаёт улыбчивое, жутковатое лицо того фейри-пиромана, как его... Хинаты? Да, Хинаты. Тоору открывает ноутбук, заходит в систему, ищет подшитое в дело нужное досье, находит номер телефона. Звонит, не задумываясь о том, что на дворе давно уже поздний вечер.

Хината берёт трубку после третьего гудка. Смеётся, на выдохе говоря «алло» — в голосе ни капли беспокойства или угрозы, сплошь детская весёлость. Тоору выпаливает в трубку немного нервно:  
— Здравствуйте. Вас беспокоит детектив Ойкава Тоору. Вы можете сейчас говорить?

Смех резко стихает.

— Могу, — осторожно отвечает Хината, — а что? Я опять что-то натворил? Вроде ничего не жёг же...

— Всё в порядке, я по другому вопросу, — говорит Тоору, — вы не будете против, если я попрошу вас проконсультировать наш отдел по поводу поджогов?

— Проконсультировать? — переспрашивает Хината, — я?

— Да, — Тоору кивает сам себе, — вы.

Хината фыркает в трубку и спрашивает неожиданно проницательно:  
— Это насчёт тех тел, да?

Тоору раздумывает несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить. Решает, довериться Куроо до конца и отмести всех подозреваемых, не являющихся падшими, или всё-таки оставить в списке подозреваемых и всех тех, кто ладит с огнём, тоже.

— Да, — говорит он в конце концов, выбирая доверие, — это насчёт тех тел.

Хината отвечает в ту же секунду, едва Тоору успевает договорить:  
— Я помогу.

*  
Почему вас не было? Почему у вас такое странное выражение лица? Случилось что-то хорошее, сенсей? — его ученики с каждым годом становятся только наглее, но Тецуро, в общем-то, не особо парится по этому поводу. Его сложно чем-то пронять, и такие вопросы создают всего лишь крошечное неудобство.

Настоящие проблемы ждут его в центральном отделении департамента магической полиции города Идзумо. Настоящие проблемы — это детектив, пожиратель душ и воспоминания трёхсотлетней давности, вспыхивающие перед глазами, как фейерверки. Душа, помнящая всё, словно дразнится, и у Тецуро зудит в груди чуть выше сердца так сильно, что тянет расчесать кожу до крови.

Раны, медленно затягивающиеся, прячутся под слоем бинтов и за тканью свитера. Тецуро улыбается ученикам и таинственно молчит, завершая урок.

Некомата встречает его в коридоре, на пути к выходу. Встаёт поперёк дороги, вздёрнув подбородок и уперев руки в боки, и смотрит с таким отчётливо знающим прищуром, что становится не по себе. Тецуро пытается его обойти, но ничего не выходит. Ученики, торопящиеся домой, косятся на них и шепчутся между собой, явно придумывая очередные нелепые истории, которые потом разнесутся по всей школе, как правда. Тецуро морщится.

— Что, Некомата-сан?

— Идём.

Некомата тащит его к себе в кабинет, садит в кресло перед столом, встаёт лицом к окну. Начинает, как обычно, издалека:  
— Я же тебя знаю с тех пор, как ты под стол пешком ходил, Куроо, — голосом босса якудза, а не директора школы.

Тецуро вздыхает.

— Давайте к делу, Некомата-сан.

Крошечный душный кабинетик, увешанный фотографиями и наградами, вдруг кажется ему ещё меньше и душнее, и огромное окно не умаляет этой тесноты. Некомата поворачивается, шагая к столу, перебирает пальцами стопку с документами на самом краю, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Тецуро, и говорит:  
— Слышал, тебя подозревают в убийстве.

Тецуро моргает. В груди у него нервно долбится сердце — не то от нервов, не то из-за пол-литра выпитого кофе.

— А, — выдаёт он, — есть такое.

Некомата вздыхает.

— Во что ты опять ввязался, Куроо? — серьёзно спрашивает он.

В груди зудит сильнее, и Тецуро чешет пальцами ткань свитера над повязкой. Улыбается одними губами, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы выглядеть натурально:  
— Объявился пожиратель душ. Я хочу помочь его поймать.

Лет Некомате — явно больше трёхсот, и помнит он явно больше, чем показывает. Полубоги вообще странные существа; взять, например, Акааши — тот выглядит на двадцать максимум, но ведёт себя так, словно ему давно перевалило за пятьсот. А Некомата наоборот — выглядит, как старик и ведёт себя иной раз как подросток.

Но иногда, вот как сейчас, он показывает свой настоящий возраст. Становится серьёзным и хмурым, злым почти, ни дать ни взять — босс якудза перед провинившимся подчинённым. Тецуро не может выдержать его взгляда — отводит глаза, пялится на кружащих над спортивной площадкой птиц за окном.

— Ты помнишь, как умер? — вдруг спрашивает Некомата.

Голос у него — тяжелей свинца. Тецуро закусывает губу и молча качает головой. Трёт горящее огнём лицо, ощущая себя трёхлеткой, которого отчитывают за провинность родители.

— Ну да, — усмехается Некомата, — если бы помнил — навряд ли бы в это ввязался.

— Да как я мог умереть, Некомата-сан? — Тецуро вскидывает голову и картинно улыбается; чешет в затылке, — меня заперли в темнице, скорее всего.

Кривая улыбка Некоматы играет на его нервах, как медиатор на гитарных струнах. Тецуро нервно дёргает ногой, озирается по сторонам, ёрзает на месте, пока, наконец, не взрывается:  
— Да что там такое произошло-то, блин?

Некомата садится за стол, кладёт голову на руки, смотрит Тецуро прямо в душу этим своим взглядом всезнающего проницательного старика. Говорит:  
— Ты прав, тебя заперли — те, кого ты пытался спасти. Люди подумали, что ты убил всех тех жертв, включая сына сёгуна, и распяли тебя в старом тёмном зернохранилище. Ты умер через три дня, и мне пришлось забирать твоё тело. Пожирателя душ, которого ты нашёл, пришлось ловить и убивать Акааши. Ты не думаешь, что в этой жизни случится всё то же самое? История имеет свойство повторяться, сам знаешь.

Сердце ёкает и ухает вниз, к желудку. В груди становится тяжело-тяжело, как перед флешбеком, но воспоминания не приходят, как бы Тецуро ни напрягал гудящую голову. Некомата, вздохнув, поднимается из-за стола и подходит ближе, кладёт на плечо тяжёлую ладонь.

— Если история имеет свойство повторяться, — медленно проговаривает Тецуро, — значит, она повторится так или иначе.

Некомата вздыхает.

— Будь осторожен, Куроо.

Тецуро криво улыбается, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Ага.

Домой он идёт не переулками, как обычно, и даже не длинной дорогой. Нет, он садится на метро и едет в центр, забегает в кофейню, заказывая карамельный латте, и шагает прямиком в полицейский участок. Парень на ресепшене, тот же, который сидел здесь и в прошлый раз, завидев его, удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Здрасьте, — кивает Тецуро, — я к детективу.

Парень улыбается, щуря глаза.

— К которому? — проходится взглядом по стаканчику с кофе у Тецуро в руках, — на допрос? Даёте свидетельские показания? По какому-то другому вопросу?

Он явно, неприкрыто стебётся. Тецуро вскипает с полпинка, щерится оскалом, скрипит зубами.

— Слушай... те, — цедит он, — я к Ойкаве Тоору. Зачем пришёл — это моё дело. Могу я узнать, где он?

Парень поднимается из-за стойки, и улыбочка, словно приклеенная к его лицу, резко гаснет. В светлых глазах загорается опасный огонёк угрозы. Тецуро читает имя на бейджике на груди: Ханамаки Такахиро, детектив. И чего детектив вообще делает на ресепшене?

— За чем бы вы ни пожаловали, не по делу отвлекать Ойкаву не нужно, — мягко говорит Ханамаки, — он и без того ужасно занятой человек.

Тецуро закатывает глаза.

— Господи боже, — вздыхает он, — я просто отдам ему кофе и всё. Может, отвлеку его на пять минуточек — перерывы полезны вне зависимости от вида работы.

За спиной шуршат шаги и слышится удивлённое «о». Ханамаки меняется в лице — но Тецуро не особо понимает, что за выражение на нём появляется. Он оборачивается и видит очередного незнакомого ему полицейского. А вот его, кажется, узнают.

— Куроо-сан, верно? — вежливо улыбается полицейский. Улыбается — но в глазах мелькает что-то опасное, хищное, злое почти, словно они с Ханамаки сговорились в своём недоверии к Тецуро, — я — офицер Яхаба Шигеру. Веду дело о серии убийств вместе с детективом Ойкавой Тоору. Вы проходите по нему подозреваемым, не так ли? Вас отпустили под подписку о невыезде.

Тецуро кивает.

— Ага.

— Зачем вы здесь?

— Принёс детективу кофе. Он работает не покладая рук, должен же я чем-то помочь, — Тецуро поднимает стаканчик с кофе на уровень своего лица. — Позволите?

— Почему нет, — ровно говорит Яхаба, — пойдёмте, я вас провожу.

Тецуро шагает за ним, давя в себе детское желание обернуться и показать Ханамаки язык, и уже за несколько метров до места назначения слышит громкие возгласы детектива. Внутри участок как две капли воды похож на офис, только без перегородок между столами. Единственный обнесённый стеклянными стенами кабинетик стоит в углу, и там за столом спит мужчина с фотографий, сделанных детективом.

— ...и вообще, это работа прокурора, а не моя, чёрт возьми! — громко восклицает детектив, оборачиваясь на звук шагов, и тут же меняется в лице: — Куроо? Ты что тут забыл?

Своё сердце, детектив, про себя усмехается Тецуро, и с улыбкой протягивает детективу стаканчик с кофе:  
— Он чуть-чуть остыл, но всё равно вкусный, я думаю.

Детектив растерянно принимает подарок, отпивает из стаканчика, прикрывая глаза, вздыхает — ужасно красиво. Тецуро не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на него, совсем забывая, что в помещении, кроме них двоих, ещё куча людей. 

Яхаба неловко откашливается где-то рядом, и Тецуро приходит в себя.

— Спасибо, — говорит детектив, — ты только ради кофе пришёл?

Тецуро фыркает. Детектив прямо-таки вынуждает его сказать что-нибудь эдакое.

— Нет, — выдаёт он, — ради тебя.

Детектив смешно фыркает. Глянув на Яхабу каким-то странным, почти подозрительным взглядом, он взмахивает рукой:  
— Брысь. Хочешь — можешь подождать меня в холле; если ничего не случится, я освобожусь через час.

В его словах — тоненький, хрупкий намёк, складывающийся в заманчивое «я расскажу тебе подробности дела». Не то чтобы так можно, но детектив, похоже, твёрдо ступил на кривую дорожку «поверить падшему» (и правильно, думает Тецуро, даст бог — они вдвоём всё-таки поймают пожирателя душ и будет не как в прошлый раз, когда детектив был... кем? Он спотыкается об эту мысль и больше её не думает — во избежание. Хотя хочется, конечно, очень сильно). Тецуро согласно кивает, улыбается, но в холл не возвращается — там бдит Ханамаки, и Ханамаки ему не очень нравится. Или очень не нравится, Тецуро ещё не решил.

Вместо того, чтобы вернуться в холл, он сворачивает коридорами куда глаза глядят, и вскоре набредает на открытый кабинет, просторный и пустой, за которым, маяча ярко-оранжевой деревянной дверью с табличкой «ПРОЗЕКТОРСКАЯ», прячется как минимум часть изнанки дела о пожирателе душ. Тецуро хмыкает, шагая в сторону двери, когда на его плечо ложится тяжёлая ладонь.

— Мужчина, — доносится до него раскатистый хриплый голос, почти сатанинский, — подскажите дату вашей смерти?

Тецуро дёргается, оборачиваясь. Перед ним вырастает рослый хмурый мужик в белом халате, с синяками под глазами и выразительным неприятным взглядом. Ему можно было бы дать лет двадцать пять — двадцать шесть, если бы не этот взгляд, дарующий ему ауру мужчины под сорокет.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Тецуро, и мужик тут же повторяет:

— Дату вашей смерти подскажите.

— Какого... — Тецуро хмурится, чешет в затылке, неловко смеётся. Шутки у этого типа, конечно, такие себе, — в смысле, я ещё не умер.

Мужик вздыхает так, как будто Тецуро за те три минуты, что они разговаривают, смертельно его заебал. И вид у него такой же. А взгляд и того хуже. Словно Тецуро ему лично и насолил, и поднасрал. Они в этом здании все такие, что ли?

— Тогда чего вы здесь забыли? — спрашивает он. — Идите развлекаться в другое место.

— Так я это, — чешет в затылке Тецуро, — ну...

Он мнётся, как нашкодивший школьник перед отчитывающим его учителем, хотя провинившимся себя не больно-то и чувствует. Мужик хмурится ещё пуще, вздыхает, суёт руки в карманы халата, выуживая оттуда мятую пачку мятной жвачки, и задумчиво вертит её в руках. А потом вдруг вскидывает голову, щурит глаза, с отчётливой, как удар, угрозой заглядывая Тецуро в глаза, и спрашивает:  
— Зачем, — он выделяет это слово особенной интонацией, — вы здесь?

Тецуро не отворачивается, не опускает глаза, смотрит открыто и прямо. Где-то посреди этого немого противостояния до него вдруг доходит: мужик знает, кто он такой. Знает о падших, причём знает немало, судя по тому, как держится. Не пытается выгнать, не пробует позвать на помощь — он, по-видимому, читал материалы дела и знает, что в нём замешан падший. И знает, что Тецуро — один из подозреваемых. Самый подозрительный. Наиболее подходящий на роль убийцы.

Впрочем, если бы Тецуро был убийцей, он бы не стоял тут, как истукан, и не тупил сто часов перед тем, как сообразить, что к чему. Их с детективом клиент куда более сообразительный, чем он сам.

— Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро, — он улыбается и кивает, — думаю, об этом вы уже знаете.

— Мацукава Иссей.

— Так вот, Мацукава-сан, — Тецуро отходит к стене и поднимает руки, показывая, что в них ничего нет, — я, конечно, тут самый подозрительный и всё такое, но — честное слово! — я кто угодно, но не убийца. Я забрёл сюда случайно, и хотел взглянуть на тела, раз уж мне приглянулась такая возможность — может, они как-то связаны между собой, и только я, как падший, могу это увидеть.

— Ага, — медленно проговаривает Мацукава, — верится с трудом.

— Да ну, стал бы я... — Тецуро запинается. — Господи, не веришь — позвони детективу! В смысле, Ойкаве. То есть, Ойкаве-сану. 

Он не замечает, как перескакиает на фамильярное «ты», но смену выражений на лице Мацукавы трудно не заметить. Тот хмурится, щурит глаза, смотрит взглядом острым, как игла, и выдаёт низким, раскатистым голосом, рычит почти, как оборотень:  
— Если Ойкава доверяет тебе, это не значит, что тебе доверяю я.

Тецуро пожимает плечами.

— Мне и не надо твоё доверие, мужик, — он скалится, — мне достаточно детектива. Слушай, вообще, — Тецуро запрокидывает голову, глядя на свет лампы под потолком, — в некотором смысле ты прав. Падшие и полубоги — страшные существа. Мы на многое способны и нас не так-то просто убить. И поймать. И вообще. Но я тебе вот что скажу, — он отлипает от стены и в два шага оказывается нос к носу с Мацукавой, — я не убийца и никогда им не был. Может быть, однажды я свихнусь и пойду по головам, но пока что — пока что моя крыша на месте, окей?

Мацукава отходит на шаг назад, вновь оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он наклоняет голову чуть вперёд, глядя исподлобья теперь уже как-то совсем по-другому; Тецуро не понимает ни этого взгляда, ни его выражения лица. В неверном холодном свете кабинета Мацукава похож на оживший манекен, и от его вида становится немного не по себе.

— И ты готов отвечать за свои слова? — в голосе Мацукавы за равнодушием сквозит капелька любопытства.

Тецуро улыбается. Он знает, что его без особой тщательности, но всё же заманивают в ловушку, и, тем не менее, упрямо прётся туда — из любопытства, из вредности, из желания что-то — что? — Мацукаве доказать.

— Готов. А что?

Мацукава выуживает из кармана халата круглый белый мелок. Вернее, левой рукой он выуживает мелок, а правой — скальпель. Расплывается в мерзковатой устрашающей улыбочке маньяка-рецидивиста (ну, или подкованного во вскрытии трупов судмедэксперта):  
— Я маг крови. Никогда не заклинал падших. Хочешь попробовать?

Тецуро немедленно вычёркивает его из списка подозреваемых. И немедленно же загорается любопытством, присущим ему в любой из инкарнаций, в любой ситуации и при любых обстоятельствах. Любопытством, которое — «о, это магия огня? давай что-нибудь подожжём!» Которое — «о, ты алхимик? а давай создадим гомункула!» Которое — «о, ты заклинатель? а прокляни меня разочек?»

— Хочу, — отвечает Тецуро, почти не раздумывая, и вытягивает вперёд руки, закатывая рукава: — тебе правую или левую?

Мацукава смотрит на него, как на придурка. В общем-то, если размышлять логически, он и правда придурок, но какой. Бессмертное тело даёт немало преимуществ, в том числе и возможность экспериментировать над самим собой.

— Магия крови запрещена для использования на людях, — рассерженно чеканит Мацукава, — вон отсюда.

— Так я ж не человек, — смеётся Тецуро, — можешь попробовать на мне, я не умру. Я знаю, у вас, магов, всегда чешется что-нибудь поколдовать. Попробуй, мне не жалко. Взамен покажешь мне тела.

И Мацукава сдаётся. Смотрит сначала на скальпель, а потом на белые предплечья Тецуро — и ломается с хрустом, как сухая ветка об колено. Магам крови действительно тяжело живётся — то нельзя, это нельзя, знай себе, либо с трупами общайся, либо в геммологи подавайся. И никаких тебе заклинаний, никаких проклятий, никаких клятв. Тецуро прикрывает глаза, подставляя запястье под скальпель.

Ему ужасно любопытно, чем это всё закончится.

*  
Тоору находит его в прозекторской. Это ни в какие рамки не укладывается — Куроо сидит на металлическом столе, болтая ногами, и непринуждённо болтает с Мацукавой. И улыбается. Жестикулирует рукой с замотанным бинтами предплечьем.

— Какого хрена... — начинает Тоору и тут же заканчивает, когда и Мацукава, и Куроо — оба поворачиваются к нему.

Он не так давно выпроводил отсюда Хинату — тот оказался дельным пирологом, и дал даже экспертное заключение, которое потом должен был кто-то подтвердить, но, в общем и целом, это Тоору уже не касалось; он получил информацию, которую можно было подшить в дело: горели души; свет и тепло от пламени было чем-то или кем-то поглощено. 

Так вот. Он не так давно выпроводил отсюда Хинату — теперь сюда, словно магнитом, притянуло ещё одного подозреваемого. Даже двух. Тоору вздыхает и морщится; голова у него болит от недосыпа, переработки и огромного количества выпитого кофе. Принесённый Куроо стакан он выпил тоже — не отказываться же от халявы.

— Можешь вычеркнуть Мацукаву из списка подозреваемых, — Куроо взмахивает перебинтованной рукой и улыбается, — он маг крови. Всамделишный. Заколдовал меня, прикинь! Классно.

— Вы все здесь ебанутые, — тихо выговаривает Тоору, — какого вообще хрена, Мацукава!

Мацукава пожимает плечами и поднимает густые брови. Выглядело бы комично, если б ситуация располагала к смеху. Магия, блин, крови! В департаменте, блин, полиции! Тоору зачёсывает упавшую на глаза чёлку пальцами и бездумно пялится в потолок. Всё, думает он. Это финиш. Ещё чуть-чуть — и у меня нахрен поедет крыша.

Но крыша не едет.

— Он сам согласился, — говорит Мацукава. Даже не пристыженно — просто равнодушно.

— Да, правда, я сам согласился, — благодушно кивает Куроо. Как ни в чём не бывало. Впрочем, он же бессмертный, чего с него взять. — И мы выяснили, что Мацукава — не пожиратель душ. Всего лишь маг крови.

— Всего лишь, — полуистерически хмыкает Тоору. Чего его удивляет, в самом-то деле? — Всего лишь. Господи боже.

Он с трудом заставляет себя вернуться к делу. Дело не ждёт, дело идёт своим путём, бесконтрольно развиваясь в самую громкую со времён периода Эдо серию убийств в городе. С этим нужно что-то делать, но Тоору в упор не видит выхода из ситуации, зацепки, чего-то, что могло бы привести его к убийце. Он поворачивается к Куроо, но тот лишь недовольно качает головой и едва заметно хмурит тёмные брови. Тоору цыкает. Неприятно. Ивайзуми опять будет ругаться, да и чёрт бы с ним, с Ивайзуми, — люди умирают.

— Шли бы вы уже, — говорит Мацукава. Голос у него ленивый и какой-то до ужаса довольный, как после хорошего секса. Тоору тянет поморщиться (это что, ревность? серьёзно?), но он упорно держит лицо, даже улыбочку дежурную натягивает, — мне дела делать надо.

Куроо спрыгивает со стола слитным, плавным движением, как кошка. Тоору следит за ним взглядом, ощущая себя деревом, вросшим в землю — двигаться не то чтобы не хочется, просто никак не выходит. На то, чтобы пошевелиться и отмереть, уходит львиная доля усилий — больше, чем на все дела за день. Тоору не очень понимает, почему, и позволяет себе немыслимое — плыть по течению. 

Он не вырывает ладонь, когда Куроо хватает её тёплыми пальцами, хотя в мышцах и сухожилиях селится опасная нервная дрожь — как от страха (или как от восторга. Тоору всю жизнь был немного психом, поэтому плохо различает эти две вещи). Он позволяет себя вести — прочь от прозекторской и коридорами к выходу, мимо удивлённо глядящего ему вслед Ханамаки, мимо сонно бредущего в участок с пакетом быстрорастворимой лапши Киндаичи, мимо всех этих... как бы их назвать, думает Тоору, и в голову приходит только «статисты».

Впрочем, того, что один из этих статистов может оказаться убийцей, он не забывает. Наоборот — всматривается в лица, сканирует выражения, смотрит, не отвлекаясь на выбор дороги перед собой. И поэтому, когда Куроо резко останавливается, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, на лестнице участка, Тоору впечатывается в него — не лицом, но грудью. Спотыкается, всплёскивая руками, цепляется за широкую, словно карандашом начерченную линию его плеч, ощущая, как на талии смыкаются ладони.

Куроо сначала тихо фыркает, а потом смеётся — громко и совершенно по-идиотски. Тоору отвешивает ему щелбан и отходит на полшага назад, оглядываясь вокруг. Спрашивает себя: ну как этот придурок может быть убийцей? — и позволяет себе ещё чуточку довериться. Затыкает мерзенький внутренний голос, твердящий «доверишься — и тебя предадут»; затыкает голос мистера я-детектив-полиции, твердящий «доверишься — и получишь ещё кучу трупов»; затыкает ту часть себя, которая хочет честно признаться — «я тебе не верю, Куроо». Говорит вместо всего этого:  
— Куда пойдём?

Куроо теряется.

— Прямо сейчас?

Тоору пожимает плечами, мол, почему бы и нет? Дело никуда не двигается, дома, откровенно говоря, делать нечего, всё своё свободное время Тоору привык проводить с кем-то — в одиночестве ему страшно неуютно. Куроо быстро приходит в себя, подбирается, расправляет плечи, улыбается — глазами, глазами улыбается! — и снова хватает Тоору за руку.

— Тогда пойдём. В бар.

— А чего сразу в бар? — хмурится Тоору.

— Чтобы напиться вдрызг и делать глупости безо всякого зазрения совести, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Куроо.

И тянет Тоору за собой в холодный осенний вечер. Улицы тонут в темноте, разбиваемой полосами жидкого, словно осязаемого света, и лужи, ещё не высохшие после четырёх дней почти непрерывного дождя, отражают всё вокруг, как зеркала. Тецуро шагает, не заморачиваясь, прямо по ним — на нём чёрные кеды, и куртка тоже чёрная, и весь он, кроме кожи и глаз, словно соткан из темноты. Тоору кажется на несколько секунд, словно они забрели в сказку, а потом Куроо оборачивается на него, расплываясь в идиотской улыбочке, и сказка оборачивается реальностью.

В голове неприятно гудит — всё сразу. И подозрения, которые, как ты ни крути, никуда не денешь, и чувства, в которых Тоору ещё не разобрался, и непонятное, тревожное ощущение, напоминающее дежавю. Он цепляется за слова Хинаты о человеке в чёрном — и невольно вписывает Куроо в образ этого человека. Подозрения становятся больше и врастают корнями глубоко в рёбра.

— Если ты думаешь о деле, то не думай, — весёлым с нотами серьёзности голосом говорит Куроо. — И вообще ни о чём не думай. Кроме меня, разумеется.

Он молчит ровно двадцать шагов, словно тоже, как Тоору, считает их, чтобы отвлечься, а потом добавляет:  
— Мы ничего не можем сделать сейчас. Нужно ждать следующий труп.

— Издеваешься, — Тоору дёргает плечом, пытаясь смахнуть с себя липкое ощущение беспомощности, — как будто мне этих трупов мало.

— Он должен наследить, — говорит Куроо скорее себе, чем ему, — либо он уже наследил и мастерски за собой прибирает. 

— Что?

— Говорю, он должен наследить — или уже наследил и сидит в отделе, прибирая за собой. Прямо под твоим носом, детектив. Впрочем, даже если мы узнаем, кто он, поймать его без улик у нас не получится. Поэтому — не думай. Отвлекись на секундочку. Отдохни.

Через час они всё-таки набредают на бар — спрятавшийся в закоулке, он не пестреет ни яркой вывеской, ни рекламой на окнах; перед дверьми выставлена дощечка с незамысловатым рисунком бутылки и винного бокала, сверху мелом красиво написано «бар», — и всё. Куроо заглядывает внутрь, после чего тянет за собой Тоору — шагает к столику в тёмном углу, садится в кресло, зажигая лампу на столе. Меню не изобилует напитками, но для того, чтобы напиться, многого и не нужно. Тоору заказывает несколько авторских шотов, и улыбчивый бармен, кивнув, принимается за заказ.

Через двадцать минут на небольшом квадратном столике появляются десять полосатых рюмок и два бокала рома с колой — за счёт заведения.

— Строил глазки бармену? — заискивающе тянет Куроо, водя пальцем по кромке рюмки, — тут никого, кроме нас, даже забавно.

— Ничего я не строил, — недовольно бурчит Тоору.

Жижа в рюмках — цветная и полосатая — притягивает взгляд, но не так сильно, как золотые переливы в глазах Куроо. Впрочем, Тоору всё равно упрямо смотрит на жижу. Жижа не будет ехидничать и строить глазки, и улыбаться, как придурок, и откалывать всякую хрень.

— Давай сыграем в игру, — говорит Куроо, и Тоору не выдерживает — всё-таки поднимает на него взгляд.

— В какую ещё игру? — фыркает он надменно, ощущая, как на лицо лезет довольная улыбка.

Ему хочется улыбаться, просто глядя на Куроо. Тот забавный, завораживающий, как стихия, и в то же время чертовски человечный. Совсем теперь непохожий на что-то древнее, бессмертное и злое; на что-то, что нужно держать за семнадцатью слоями защитных стёкол.

— Я говорю слово — ты говоришь мне ассоциацию на него. А я тебе ассоциацию на это слово. Кто задумался — тот пьёт шот.

Тоору склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на Куроо из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Ему кажется, что он уже пьян — усталостью, теплом чужой ладони, державшей всю дорогу его руку, взглядом, полным почти осязаемого голода. Он соглашается:  
— Давай.

Палец, водящий по кромке рюмки, останавливается. Куроо щурит глаза и начинает:  
— Вода.

— Холод.

— Зима.

— Снежинки, — Тоору улыбается.

— Детство, — улыбается в ответ Куроо.

— Смех.

— Любовь.

Куроо набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но запинается, услышав слово. Молчит несколько секунд, а потом хватает со стола шот и опрокидывает в себя. Они играют снова, и Тоору сливается на слове «доверие», а потом, ещё раз, на слове «память», и потом сплошь проигрывает Куроо — на «доме», «смерти» и почему-то «магии». Потом они устают играть и просто разговаривают, уже слегка захмелевшие, и Куроо залпом допивает оставшиеся шоты — забавный, похожий на зебру и красивый, похожий на медузу в прозрачной воде. Тоору моргает, глядя на него, а потом в его голову вдруг приходит совершенно тупой вопрос.

— А ты вообще пьянеешь? — спрашивает он недоверчиво, — ты ж бессмертный.

Куроо прыскает и разражается ржачем на весь — слава богу, пустой — бар. Бармен смотрит на них с лёгкой рассеянной улыбкой и лениво протирает стаканы.

— Я пьянею, — говорит Куроо, — но это больше связано с душой, чем с физиологией.

— То есть?

— То есть, я пьянею, если пью в хорошей компании. Голова понимает, что надо опьянеть, и позволяет это. 

— То есть, — Тоору опрокидывает шот, — ты можешь очень быстро протрезветь, если вдруг что.

— Ага.

— Удобно.

В голове у Тоору медленно пустеет, словно заботливый дворник выметает из неё всё ненужное. Всё, кроме, почему-то, Куроо. Остаётся, конечно, маленькая мигалка тревоги, но Тоору вполне успешно её игнорирует. За последние несколько дней он стал мастером игнорирования тревожных мигалок, звоночков и прочей херни. Из подозрительного детектива вырос во влюблённого придурка, как гусеница в бабочку.

Ну, думает Тоору лениво, и хрен с ним.

А потом встаёт, перегибается через стол, хватая Куроо за грудки, и целует его, смазанно и неловко, в тонкие мягкие губы. Он на вкус — розовый баблгам и водка, как этот замысловатый медузный коктейль, только с примесью чего-то ещё. Оторвавшись от него, Тоору облизывает губы и довольно улыбается, мысленно вынося приговор самому себе. Думает: ну всё, парень, тебе крышка, — но эта мысль не очень-то его тяготит.

В голове легко и пусто, и это, впервые за долгое-долгое время, действительно хорошо, потому что Тоору есть, на кого положиться. Есть, кому влезти на закорки и позволить себя тащить, есть, кому шумно дышать в загривок, есть, кому болтать пьяные речи о том, как смертельно он заебался на этой грёбаной работе и как ужасно он влюблён, опять, опять влюблён. Куроо тащит его на себе, нисколько, кажется, не напрягаясь, и Тоору слышит его улыбку, чувствует её кожей, и от этой улыбки тепло расплывается бесформенным масляным пятном где-то в груди.

— Даже если я не буду тебе доверять, — бубнит Тоору Куроо в плечо, прекрасно зная, что пожалеет об этом наутро, — даже если я скажу, что не верю тебе, даже если я буду спрашивать тебя, правда ли ты не убийца, правда ли ты хороший, пожалуйста...

Он запинается и долго молчит, но Куроо не пытается его перебить — только медленно бредёт по тёмной улице, на которой пузырящимися моросью пятнами, как шампанское, разлился жёлтый свет.

— Пожалуйста, будь со мной, а? — заканчивает, наконец, свою мысль Тоору.

И тогда Куроо вдруг останавливается. На крошечное мгновение сердце Тоору уходит в пятки — он думает, что вот сейчас его оставят. Вот сейчас они разойдутся. Куроо и правда ссаживает его со своей спины, поворачивается, хватает за плечи. Морось остаётся блестящими каплями на его ресницах и волосах, и весь он кажется сверкающим, как бриллиант. Тоору чувствует себя круглым дураком, но упрямо держит лицо.

— Ну чего?

Куроо ничего не отвечает — только берёт в ладони его лицо и целует мягко-мягко, так, что от нежности сердце щемит. И говорит — тихо, на грани слышимости, так, что голос его кажется чистой воды блажью, галлюцинацией:  
— Буду.

*  
Его будит рингтон мобильного. Чужой рингтон. Тецуро медленно разлепляет глаза, и все приключения прошлой ночи валятся на него, как конфетти из хлопушки. Кровать под спиной, как он с удивлением и довольством обнаруживает, тоже не его. Детектив тихо сопит под боком, умиротворённый, и черты его лица во сне смягчаются так сильно, что он становится похожим на подростка.

Ещё раннее-раннее утро, и в комнате из света — только настольная лампа, которую пьяный вдрызг детектив включил перед тем, как повалить Тецуро на кровать, мотивируя это тем, что так им обоим хватит света. Смешно.

Тецуро оглаживает пальцами его брови, пропускает сквозь пальцы длинную чёлку, улыбается, надавив на кончик носа. Детектив морщится, медленно просыпается и долго тупит ему в глаза — заглядывая, кажется, прямо в душу. А потом вздыхает, опуская веки — ресницы бросают тени на скулы, — и расплывается в какой-то непонятной, полуискренней улыбке.

— У тебя телефон звонит, — говорит Тецуро вместо того, чтобы спрашивать, что случилось.

Что случилось — спросится потом. Как-нибудь само. Тецуро не сказать чтобы боится, ему просто некомфортно задавать сейчас такие вопросы; сейчас — после того, как детектив хоть чуть-чуть, но всё же ему доверился. Пустил его к себе домой, к себе в постель, может быть, к себе в сердце. Хотя бы чуточку. Отталкивать его сейчас всякими расспросами — себе дороже.

Детектив нашаривает на полу телефон и прикладывает к уху.

— Ойкава Тоору.

Он поднимается с кровати, завернувшись в одеяло — из-за белой ткани выглядывают кремовые плечи — и уходит в соседнюю комнату. Тецуро вслушивается в отзвуки его голоса, но самого разговора не слышит — впрочем, ему оно и не надо. Важное по делу Тоору скажет и сам.

Вскоре он возвращается — мрачный, как туча, ни капли мягкости в красивом лице. Опускается на кровать рядом с Куроо, зарывается пальцами ему в перья, смотрит хмуро и немного грустно.

— Нашли ещё один труп, — говорит.

Тецуро накрывает ладонью его руку.

— Зацепки?

Детектив прикрывает глаза и едва заметно качает головой. А потом, вздохнув, вдруг падает на Тецуро, прижимаясь щекой к его груди, и говорит тоном капризным, как у трёхлетки:  
— Я устал.

— Возьми отпуск?

— Я вот только из отпуска, — бубнит детектив, — и я устал не в том смысле. От этого дела устал. Надоело. Пусть соберут уже группу по спецрасследованиям и делегируют это дерьмище ей, чё я-то один отдуваюсь?

Тецуро гладит его по плечу, выводя на коже невидимые узоры, похожие на символы защитных заклинаний. В неверном свете настольной лампы детектив красивый, как ангелы с гравюр Гюстава Доре. Даже настоящие ангелы, наверное, не сравнятся с ним.

Потому что — что ему настоящие ангелы? Они, его собратья, где-то там, далеко-далеко, в другом мире, за толстой мембраной междумирья, да и, кроме того, они ничего для него не значат. Не после пяти тысяч лет молчания. А детектив...

Детектив был с ним, кажется, так долго, что впору его самого возводить в ранг мифических существ. Триста лет назад, но, кто знает — может, они встретились впервые ещё раньше, просто Тецуро не помнит. Слишком много в его душе занято этим человеком — это «много» не займёшь ни за два дня, ни за десять лет.

— Знаешь, — говорит вдруг детектив, — мне тоже кажется, что я знаю тебя очень долго. Но это всё блажь, наверное.

Тецуро улыбается, хватает его за руку, поднося к губам, целует белое запястье.

— Кто знает.

Детектив слушает его сердцебиение ещё несколько минут, а потом подрывается на работу. На часах без пятнадцати пять, слишком рано для хоть сколько-нибудь важной работы, но детектива это едва ли волнует. Он тащится в душ, одевается, бросает на Тецуро взгляд — мутный и одновременно ласковый — и вздыхает, натягивая на лицо дежурную улыбку.

— Код от квартиры ты знаешь, если что.

Тецуро проматывает в голове цифры: ноль-восемь-восемь-два-семь-три-один-два, — и улыбается в ответ:  
— Знаю.

Детектив уходит, тихо захлопнув за собой двери.

Тецуро начинает собираться только через час, и подгребает в школу ровно к восьми. Ученики, сонные, как осенние мухи, стоят в коридоре кучками, кто-то уже сидит в классах, кто-то спит на партах, — всё как обычно, вроде, но...

— Слышал? Сегодня ночью Акиру нашли. Говорят, её убил пожиратель душ...

— Говорят, у него вообще никакого паттерна нет.

— Да откуда тебе-то знать, чувак...

Тецуро застывает на пороге кабинета и пересчитывает взглядом шепчущихся учеников. На телефон приходит сообщение, но он его не читает — ровно до тех пор, пока не обсчитывается. Если бы не хватало какого-нибудь прогульщика, он бы забил и закрыл глаза, но не хватало отличницы, прилежной девочки, Юки Акиры, прогуливавшей только по тяжёлому больничному.

У него совсем не дрожат руки, когда он достаёт телефон, и совсем не дрожат — когда он открывает сообщение. Не дрожат и после, когда Тецуро, прочитав написанное, убирает телефон в карман. Выдержка позволяет ему выглядеть, как обычно, но внутри — внутри его колотит так, что просто пиздец. Внятных слов не подобрать, и нецензурных в том числе. Мир перед глазами идёт пятнами и мутнеет; Тецуро собирается с мыслями и встаёт за кафедру.

Он успевает прочитать три урока, когда за ним приходят — Ханамаки и какой-то незнакомый, молодой совсем парниша, похожий на Чипполино. Ханамаки суёт корочки ему под нос, и Тецуро ничего не остаётся, кроме как под шепотки учеников пойти за ним, прихватив куртку.

В участок его везут на казённой машине с мигалками. Тецуро скучливо рассматривает хмурящийся пейзаж за окном, бросает без особого энтузиазма:  
— К вечеру дождь будет, — и слышит недовольный вздох Ханамаки.

— Надо было заковать тебя в наручники, — говорит он, — было бы надёжнее.

— А что, — ехидным тоном парирует Тецуро, — наручники волшебным образом заткнут мне рот?

— Было бы просто прекрасно.

Тецуро молчит несколько секунд, а потом поднимает глаза, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, и смотрит в лицо отражению Ханамаки. Вопрос слетает с его губ сам собой — серьёзный и полный беспокойства:  
— Это правда, что Акира-кун мертва?

— Я думал, — нарочито мягко, с почти неслышной угрозой в голосе говорит Ханамаки, — ты и сам знаешь.

— Откуда? — цедит Тецуро. В груди вперемешку с глухой злобой поднимается неприятное, гулкое ощущение вины. — Я не думал, что этот ублюдок реально на меня нацелится.

От слова «ублюдок» Ханамаки дёргается так характерно, что у Тецуро попросту не получается его не подозревать. Парниша-Чипполино, впрочем, тоже дёргается — но более удивлённо: смотрит на Тецуро в отражении зеркала заднего вида такими глазами, будто призрака увидел.

Мимо проносятся фонари, магазины, кафе и жилые дома. Радио поёт какую-то попсу, похожую на то, что слушает обычно Кенма. Тецуро выуживает из кармана телефон и набирает ему сообщение: «меня опять подозревают в убийстве».

Кенма тут же отвечает: «что значит опять?» — и Тецуро саркастично ржёт, ловя на себе недовольный взгляд Ханамаки и испуганный взгляд парниши-Чипполино. На самом деле, ему не до смеха, но каркающий ржач сам по себе лезет из горла, словно в груди у него поселилась стая ворон. Сегодня эта девочка — бедная, бедная девочка — а завтра кто? За Бо может постоять Акааши, Дайшо вполне постоит сам за себя, Кенма вёрткий, как призрак, но остальных-то друзей и знакомых Тецуро никто не защитит. Остальные друзья и знакомые Тецуро — и детектив, детектив, чёрт его возьми! — беззащитны перед этим ублюдком, как младенцы.

Тецуро скрипит зубами, сжимает руки в кулаки, и свет в салоне машины тускнеет, пока не исчезает совсем, не превращается в сплошную черноту.

— Эй! — рявкает Ханамаки, — прекрати!

Свет, льющийся с улицы, он поглощает в мгновение ока, — поэтому становится так темно. Так делать нельзя — в тёмной форме оставаться надолго слишком тяжело для выращенного человеком тела, оно может не выдержать и перегореть, как предохранитель в электросети. Так делать нельзя — но Тецуро не может не делать. Он не просто в ярости — он разгневан настолько, что готов поглотить вообще весь свет, который падает на планету Земля — только чтобы найти пожирателя душ и отучить его нападать на слабых.

Так их учили там, дома. Нельзя нападать на слабых. Нельзя делить с ними дом, еду и постель. Нельзя показывать эмоции. Много было этих «нельзя», но первое, про нападения, всегда было самым главным, его нельзя было просто взять и нарушить, в отличие от всего остального.

— Прекрати! — сдавленно повторяет Ханамаки, — что за херня вообще?

Он, похоже, не пожиратель душ. Тецуро хмыкает про себя, открывает дверь машины, вышагивая из неё на влажный асфальт. Небо разражается дождём, холодным, ледяным почти, и это немного остужает его пыл. Он медленно выходит из тёмной формы, моргая, привыкает к человеческому зрению и оборачивается на Ханамаки, вылезшего из машины и уставившего на Тецуро револьвер.

— Двинешься — и я выстрелю, — с отчётливой угрозой в голосе тихо, медленно проговаривает Ханамаки, — в пулях ртуть.

Тецуро невесело улыбается.

— Мне твоя ртуть ничего не сделает. Давай... — он вздыхает, — давай я просто сяду в машину и вы просто довезёте меня куда надо.

— Чего?

Опустив взгляд на свою ладонь, Тецуро медленно сжимает её в кулак. Кожа светлеет и начинает светиться — много же света, однако, он поглотил, — но быстро гаснет, как остывающая железка. Он открывает дверь и садится в машину — в салоне тотчас же становится ощутимо темнее, но не настолько, чтобы кто-нибудь запаниковал. Ханамаки убирает револьвер в кобуру и садится на переднее сиденье, кивает парнише-Чипполино, и тот давит на газ.

В участке шумно и народу гораздо больше, чем вечером и ночью. Ханамаки кивает девушке за стойкой ресепшена и тащит Тецуро — почти за шкирку — в сторону прозекторской, коридорами мимо допросной и офисной коробки убойного. Вместо Мацукавы в просторном кабинете сидит другой человек, значительно старше; его осунувшееся лицо кажется Тецуро смутно знакомым.

В прозекторской на металлическом столе лежит тело, накрытое простынёй. Пухлое девичье лицо до сих пор кажется живым, несмотря на почти синюшную бледность, только в пустых глазах с растёкшимся по радужке зрачком стынет мертвенное выражение — и забирается Тецуро под кожу ледяными иглами.

Ханамаки хватается за край простыни и тянет её на себя. В груди у Акиры Юки — уродливая дыра с обугленными краями, внутри грудной клетки — тёмный прах и остовы обожжённых костей. Тецуро слышит шаги за своей спиной и находит это достаточным поводом, чтобы отвернуться.

За его спиной стоит Яхаба, и на его лице на секунду появляется такое отчётливо знающее выражение — уголки губ чуть дёргаются вверх, глаза едва заметно щурятся, — что Тецуро махом всё осознаёт. У него никаких доказательств, но он знает, что это Яхаба. Всё сходится - и возможность подчистить за собой, и осведомлённость о состоянии дела.

— Ойкава-сан подтвердил его алиби, — тихим, ровным голосом говорит Яхаба, — зачем вы привели его сюда, Ханамаки-сан?

Тецуро поворачивается к Ханамаки. Тот вздыхает и морщится, хмурит тонкие светлые брови, ерошит короткий ёжик волос. Выглядит нервно и почти загнанно — как будто ему выбили почву из-под ног.

— Ойкава не должен вести это дело, — выдыхает он, — общение с подозреваемым ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

Тецуро сжимает зубы так сильно, что сводит скулы. В помещении темнеет, и Ханамаки хмурится ещё пуще, тянется пальцами к рукояти револьвера в кобуре на бедре. Яхаба кладёт руку ему на плечо и примирительно улыбается — улыбка выходит самая что ни на есть натуральная, не прикопаешься. У Яхабы глаза отливают серебром — и как Тецуро раньше-то не заметил? — прямо как у пожирателя душ. У Яхабы светлые волосы — не от природы, от количества поглощённого света. У Яхабы знающая ухмылка прячется в уголках губ.

Тецуро ничего не может предпринять.

*  
Ханамаки задаёт ему с полсотни вопросов — не для протокола, для себя — и Тоору рассказывает ему всё, что знает. О падших, о Куроо... нет, Тецуро, о том, как и для чего были совершены убийства. Ханамаки не выглядит сейчас хорошим актёром — сквозь напускное спокойствие в нём прорываются беспокойство и гнев — вполне искренние. Потом, когда вопросы заканчиваются, он устало трёт переносицу и говорит:  
— Иди домой, Ойкава. Ивайзуми тебя отпустил. Я считаю, что тебя вообще нахрен отстранить от дела надо, но, раз уж начальство закрывает на это глаза, ничего не поделаешь. Но сегодня — иди домой. И поговори с этим... Куроо. Может, он знает что-то ещё.

Тоору уверен, что Тецуро рассказал всё, что знает; Тоору верит Тецуро, и всё-таки в сердце снова прокрадываются едкие, колючие подозрения. Что делал он, пока Тоору спал? Он знает код от квартиры, он вполне мог выйти и вернуться обратно, он... Тоору морщится, думая об этом.

Запретить себе думать об этом он не может — в конце концов, такая у него работа.

Тецуро ждёт его на крыльце участка. Тоору шарит в карманах пальто, выуживая оттуда початую пачку сигарет, прикуривает, затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым. Тецуро поворачивается к нему, смотрит снизу вверх, и его силуэт против света кажется одной сплошной плоской тенью, дырой в мироздании.

— Пойдём поедим? — миролюбиво говорит он, словно сдаваясь Тоору с поличным.

— Пойдём.

Рамённая возле участка — самое тихое место в мире. Сюда редко захаживают прохожие, и большую часть выручки этого места составляет доставка лапши в участок и офисы неподалёку, а ещё — вечерние клиенты, идущие домой с работы. Днём, когда все работают, здесь тихо и пусто, только хозяйка, женщина средних лет с китайским именем, тихо напевает незамысловатые мелодии себе под нос.

Тецуро садится за столик в углу, предварительно сделав заказ. Он хмурый и подозрительно тихий, не лезет обниматься, не хватает за руки, не частит — детектив то, детектив сё, — молча садится и пялится в одну точку за широким окном. Когда хозяйка приносит им рамен и уходит, Тецуро ковыряется палочками в тарелке, а потом, отложив их, всё-таки поднимает на Тоору глаза.

— Это Яхаба, — выдаёт он.

— Что?

— Пожиратель душ. Это Яхаба.

Тецуро ничего не объясняет — назвав имя, он замолкает и молча ест, только темнота вокруг него становится гуще, и свет стремительно тускнеет, обращая помещение в сумрак. Он сам, похоже, не замечает этого, и Тоору ничего ему не говорит — его темнота не тяготит ни капли.

Образ Яхабы возникает перед глазами — с этой его мягкой рассеянной улыбкой, серебряными искрами в глазах и вежливым «Ойкава-сан». Тоору хмурится, перебирая в голове воспоминания о нём, но не находит ни единой зацепки, ничего, что могло бы указать на него. На Тецуро, в отличие от Яхабы, с самого начала указывало многое.

Но Тецуро не врал. Не врал же?

Тоору вперивается в него взглядом — глаза в глаза. Смотрит пристально и прямо, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, хоть какое-нибудь доказательство своей правоты — или, лучше, неправоты.

— Я обещал тебе, — вдруг улыбается Тецуро, — что буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Помнишь?

— Помню.

— Я сдержу это обещание.

Тоору не понимает, к чему это он, и потому молчит.

Поев, они уходят из рамённой — всё так же, в тишине. Тецуро всё-таки берёт Тоору за руку, сжимает его ладонь в пальцах, цепляясь за неё, как за спасательный круг, а потом вдруг останавливается, разворачиваясь к нему и, пошарив в кармане, протягивает на раскрытой ладони небольшую подвеску. Треугольник, чёрный, как уголь, с какого угла ни посмотри, кажется татуировкой на коже, а не осязаемой вещью. Тоору прикасается к нему кончиками пальцев — он оказывается чуть тёплым, как что-то живое.

— Что это?

Тецуро улыбается, вновь натягивая на себя образ шутливого рубаха-парня, поддевает пальцем цепочку, в один шаг оказывается совсем близко и застёгивает подвеску у Тоору на шее. Отвечает:  
— Нимб.

— Чего? — Тоору дёргается, опускает взгляд на украшение, а потом снова смотрит на Тецуро, — какой ещё нимб?

Тот взмахивает ладонью у себя над головой. Повторяет:  
— Нимб. Вместилище души. Раньше он хранился у Некоматы, потому что тот находил меня в каждой моей жизни, но сейчас, думаю, есть смысл отдать его тебе. Он будет защищать тебя, даже если я умру.

В груди неприятно ёкает. Тоору хмурится, хватает Тецуро за плечо, заглядывает в глаза с колодцами зрачков, в которых, как бы ни хотелось, никак не получается ничего прочитать.

— Ты планируешь умереть?

— Я? — Тецуро поднимает брови и улыбается. — Нет. Это на всякий случай.

Тоору щурится, сильнее сжимая пальцы на чужом плече.

— На какой такой «всякий случай»? — спрашивает он, но Тецуро упрямо молчит.

Молчит — и улыбается, как ни в чём не бывало. Протягивает руки, сгребая Тоору в объятия, утыкается носом в плечо, шумно выдыхает. Бормочет:  
— Я люблю тебя, детектив.

Тоору вздыхает, обнимая его в ответ, пальцами осторожно касаясь спины.

— Любишь — так называй по имени, дурак.

— Хорошо.

Тецуро и правда называет его по имени — тихим, мягким шёпотом. И улыбается как ни в чём не бывало, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто ничего не грозится произойти, как будто он не знает, что Тоору ему не верит. Он обещал быть рядом, несмотря на недоверие, но, если он и правда любит, о его чувствах сейчас даже думать больно.

Тоору тянет Тецуро за собой — домой, в тепло. Он обещает себе — спросить в последний раз. И поверить всему, что Тецуро скажет.

Небо над Идзумо, впервые с начала сентября, совсем не хмурится, и солнечные лучи отражаются в лужах, покрывшихся коркой льда. Тоору считает, что это хороший знак.

*  
Квартира Тоору находится на солнечной стороне, и сейчас в ней очень светло; солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь прорехи в светлых занавесках и полосами падают на стены. Тоору разувается на пороге, вешает на плечики пальто и шагает в сторону спальни. Он дёрганый и нервный, и тоже, как Ханамаки, загнанный, словно его долго били и он ждёт следующего удара. Тецуро шагает следом за ним — и падает прямиком в его объятия.

Тоору стягивает с него рубашку, оглаживает ладонями лопатки, жмурится, целуя — так отчаянно, что в груди щемит.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Тецуро, отводя от себя его руки и уворачиваясь от поцелуя.

Улыбка появляется на лице Тоору и тут же гаснет.

— Это правда не ты? — спрашивает Тоору.

Это вопрос-игла, вопрос-заноза. Вопрос, на котором хочется повеситься. Тецуро морщится и вздыхает, ощущая, как в груди разливается неприятное ощущение, напоминающее вакуум. Дышать становится тяжелее, но ему не то чтобы нужно дышать.

— Ты всё ещё мне не веришь? — он натягивает на лицо улыбку.

Пальцы на ладони сжимаются почти до хруста.

— Я хочу тебе верить, Тецуро, — говорит Тоору, — я очень хочу тебе верить.

Он не говорит «не могу», но это и так прекрасно слышно.

Тецуро вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Он не может сказать, что это совсем не больно, но и сказать, что это больно, не может тоже. Ему никак — пустота разливается под рёбрами и неприятно тянет, вот и всё. Тоору забрал его душу — с Тоору всё будет хорошо — остальное не больно-то и важно.

— Это не я, — говорит Тецуро.

Флешбек с размаху врывается в сознание — не накатывает, как волна, а бьёт сразу под дых, выбивая из лёгких воздух. Пожиратель душ — незнакомый, не этот — щёлкает пальцами, высекая из них искры, и солома под босыми ногами занимается пламенем. Тоору — нет, тогда его звали другим именем — ободряюще улыбается, обещает: всё будет хорошо, — а потом огонь облизывает его ноги, и он кричит во всю силу своих лёгких. Тецуро не может ничего сделать, потому что его руки намертво прибиты гвоздями к стене храма.

Тоору не боялся — и потому его душу выжечь не получилось. И потому пожиратель душ просто сжёг его — в назидание Тецуро. Ублюдок.

— Эй, — Тоору берёт в ладони его лицо, — что случилось?

Большие пальцы мягко стирают слёзы со щёк. У Тоору обеспокоенность написана на лице размашистым почерком, и за ней больше не видно недоверия и подозрений. Тецуро улыбается, сгребая его в объятия, утыкается носом в изгиб плеча, шмыгая носом, и очень долго просто сидит в такой позе, ощущая, как тёплые ладони гладят его по спине. Комната тонет в сумраке, но Тецуро не может сейчас вернуться в нормальное состояние — он не перешёл в тёмную форму, и это уже хорошо.

— Я боюсь, что он убьёт тебя, — говорит Тецуро. — В прошлый раз пожиратель душ убил тебя, чтобы меня напугать.

— И как, — спокойно, с насмешкой в голосе, бесстрашно в некотором смысле говорит Тоору, — напугал?

— Нет, — Тецуро качает головой, — но я умер раньше, чем успел до него добраться.

Он сильнее сжимает Тоору в объятиях, дышит его запахом, прикрыв глаза, и слышит обещание — по-детски наивное, до смешного простое:  
— В этой жизни всё будет по-другому.

Ему очень хочется в это верить.

Весь оставшийся день до позднего вечера они смотрят кино на рабочем ноутбуке Тоору; Тецуро отпускает смешные комментарии насчёт сюжетных поворотов и роялей в кустах, но атмосфера смутной тревоги всё так же висит в комнате, не давая возможности вздохнуть. Тоору лежит у него на плече, гладит пальцами перья, и нимб у него на шее успокаивает беспокойство Тецуро лишь едва.

Сила ангельской души, даже ослабшей, сможет защитить его, только если он сам захочет для себя защиты. Тецуро боится, что Тоору снова будет вести себя так, словно никогда не ведал страха.

Фильм заканчивается. Закатное солнце за окном расцвечивает небо пурпурным и алым, как после тайфуна. Тоору засыпает у Тецуро на плече — он спит крепко, не просыпаясь даже когда его осторожно перекладывают на подушку и накрывают одеялом. Тецуро берёт с тумбочки его телефон, разблокирует и ищет в контактах номер Яхабы.

Пишет — со своего телефона: «это Куроо. Надо поговорить». Яхаба присылает ему адрес склада на севере города, возле реки, и Тецуро быстро одевается, спрятав крылья, и, кинув на Тоору прощальный взгляд, уходит.

Склад — заброшенное помещение в сотню квадратных метров — тонет в темноте. Здесь нет окон, и почти ничего не пропускает свет, только от открытой двери тянется, теряясь, светлая серая полоса, да из крупных дыр в крыше падают рассеянные лучи. Тецуро закрывает глаза и проваливается в тёмную форму — ему незачем видеть, как человек, когда он может видеть, как падший.

Яхаба ждёт его в самой глубине склада. Крыша там совсем дырявая — если уметь летать, сбежать можно даже при запертой двери. На стене, задыхаясь от боли, висит девушка — совсем молодая, наверное, даже школьница ещё. Она жива; Тецуро чувствует её страх кожей, он колючий и горький, как полынь.

— Не смей, — голос не слушается, и выходит невразумительный хрип вперемешку с колокольным перезвоном ангельского языка.

— Не сметь что? — Яхаба улыбается; улыбку слышно в его голосе, в каждой его интонации, и эта улыбка не имеет ничего общего с дружелюбием. — Ты мне скажи, брат, почему я не должен этого делать?

Тецуро молчит. У него нет веских аргументов против — есть только слабые призывы к морали, на которую Яхабе давно уже полностью наплевать.

— Что, нечего сказать?

— Нечего, — соглашается Тецуро, — что я могу сказать серийному убийце?

Яхаба нервно дёргается. Свет, падающий сверху, высвечивает его силуэт, но лицо всё равно застит сумрак, темнеющий с каждым шагом Тецуро. Кровь капает с ладоней девушки и ударяется об пол, звеня и отражаясь от стен едва слышным эхом. Тецуро подходит к Яхабе ближе, почти вплотную, и тот отходит, шипя — тёмная форма вытягивает свет и из него тоже.

— Как ты можешь, — Яхаба запинается, — как ты можешь так хорошо относиться к людям? Из-за них нас выгнали из дома. Из-за них мы голодаем сейчас. Они ничего о нас не знают и мнят себя невесть кем...

Тецуро перебивает его:  
— Ты говоришь на их языке, ходишь по их земле, ешь их еду. Даже убиваешь — их. Всё, что у тебя есть сейчас, принадлежит им, даже твоё тело рождено людьми. Как ты можешь говорить о ненависти к ним, когда они так щедры к тебе?

Ощерившись едким оскалом, Яхаба раскрывает белые крылья, открывает все свои глаза, испускает свет, не боясь, что Тецуро его поглотит. Нимб над его головой светится золотым, и Тецуро щурится, протягивая к нему руку, но Яхаба отскакивает на несколько шагов и шипит, как змея.

— Ты проиграешь, — говорит он почти торжественно.

А потом — подскакивает к девушке и щёлкает пальцами перед её лицом. Искра отражается в испуганных глазах, и девушка кричит, но крик обрывается на первой же секунде. Свет заливает всё свободное от темноты Тецуро пространство, впитывается в волосы и перья; сильно пахнет палёным. Яхаба смеётся и взмывает вверх, сбегая через прореху в крыше.

Со стороны выхода слышатся громкие шаги.

*  
Он просыпается от звонка. Тецуро не оказывается рядом. На секунду Тоору задумывается о плохом, но потом отбрасывает эту мысль подальше и берёт трубку. Ханамаки по ту сторону линии связи — нервный и обеспокоенный — сообщает о похищенной девушке из школы, где ведёт уроки Тецуро, Некомы.

И отмахнуться от мыслей уже не получается. 

Геолокация телефона девушки указывает на склад возле реки Иби. Владелец давно умер, и склад достался его живущей за границей семье. Тоору выезжает туда на такси, не заморачиваясь причёской и внешним видом, захватив с собой только корочки, наличку и револьвер. Склад — старый, пустой, с прохудившейся крышей — выглядит, как декорация к фильму ужасов. Ханамаки заходит туда первым, направив пистолет в темноту, Тоору шагает следом за ним.

А потом — потом темнота отступает. Схлынув, как волна, напоследок облизнув стены, она обрывается на силуэте — отчётливо знакомом. На дурацкой лётной куртке и торчащих во все стороны непослушных чёрных волосах.

— Это всё-таки ты, — выдыхает Тоору.

Рука, сжавшая рукоять револьвера, мелко дрожит. Тецуро не защищается — стоит, расправив плечи, не дёргаясь, прямо перед ним, смотрит на него, как раньше смотрел на свет. Говорит:  
— Нет, — от искренности его голоса становится трудно дышать, — нет, не я. Веришь?

Тоору смеётся, едва не давясь вдохом, и взводит курок. Стрелять бесполезно, но так всё равно спокойнее. Ханамаки за правым плечом молчит, давая время поговорить.

— Какой в этом теперь толк? — говорит Тоору, кивая на труп. — Верю я или нет, все улики сейчас указывают на тебя.

Тецуро улыбается и опускает глаза. Яркое жидкое золото в его радужках медленно гаснет, и этот умирающий свет причиняет Тоору такую боль, что хочется кричать. Он молчит, только сжимает свободную руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек, и вещица в ней — нимб, хренов нимб — острым углом вспарывает кожу.

— Я не смогу его поймать, детектив, — говорит Тецуро.

Возвращается к этому своему фамильярному «детектив», к этой своей ехидной улыбочке, к этому своему виду смешливого подростка из школы в Токио. Тоору отчаянно хочется сплюнуть на пол и ещё отчаяннее — курить. Курить, курить, пока не замутит, пока не заболят лёгкие, пока никотин не выбьет из головы вообще все мысли, какими бы они ни были.

Тецуро поднимает руки и медленно шагает к нему. Оказывается близко-близко, дуло револьвера упирается ему в грудь, как бы призывая — стреляй. И стрелять хочется, как в их первые встречи, — стрелять, пока не упадёт, стрелять, пока не закончатся патроны. Не потому что страшно — Тоору, на удивление, совсем не боится, потому что это сильное древнее бессмертное существо перед ним ведёт себя, как котёнок. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, наивная часть Тоору всё ещё верит, что Тецуро никого не убивал. Потому что — вот он, Тецуро, как на ладони, сдаётся, зная, что всё указывает против него. И, тем не менее, говорит, что это не он.

Тоору закрывает глаза и жмёт на спусковой крючок. Хлопок выстрела выходит поразительно громким, но тишина после него всё равно кажется оглушительнее. Тецуро пошатывается и отходит на шаг назад, опускает удивлённый взгляд вниз, рассеянно улыбается, склоняя голову к плечу — всё это Тоору видит, когда открывает глаза.

— Больно же, детектив, — с нотами осуждения мягко-мягко говорит Тецуро.

У Тоору кружится голова. Ханамаки кладёт руку ему на плечо и оттесняет себе за спину, застёгивает наручники у Тецуро на запястьях, тащит его за собой в машину. Тоору так и остаётся стоять посреди погружённого в шумный сумрак склада — до тех пор, пока его не забирает Яхаба.

— Идёмте, Ойкава-сан, — говорит Яхаба спокойным, сочувствующим тоном.

В его глазах светится серебро.

*  
Тецуро не запоминает ничего из того, что происходит в течение месяца. Допросы, суды, — всё сливается в мутное пятно, словно он смотрит на мир сквозь плёнку. Тоору, по-видимому, всё-таки отстраняют от дела — он не появляется перед Тецуро ни разу, а кроме него запоминать здесь некого.

Суд выносит ему высшую меру пресечения — смертную казнь. Кто-то разбалтывает общественности, что падших может убить только темнота. Тецуро надеется, что это не Тоору, но со временем надежда гаснет.

Исполнение приговора назначают на двадцатое декабря, перед самым рождеством. К Тецуро наведываются журналисты, прокуроры и адвокаты, друзья и родители, знакомые и не очень люди. Многие спрашивают его — зачем, — но ему нечего ответить на их вопросы.

Он ждёт одного-единственного человека.  
Тоору не приходит.

Зато приходит Яхаба. Тецуро мог бы отказаться с ним говорить, но почему-то не отказывается. Яхаба глумится: рассказывает о своих делах, о делах Тоору, о том, каким ударом это для него стало. Говорит, мол, казалось бы, вы всего ничего были знакомы, но это так на нём отразилось.

Смеётся — тихо и мерзко:  
— Рождён во тьме — и сгниёшь во тьме. Как тебе такое?

Тецуро улыбается. Терять ему нечего, он может теперь говорить и делать всё, что захочется.

— Однажды тебя поймают, — выдаёт он спокойно. — Он поймает тебя. Я обещаю.

Яхаба встаёт и уходит, и Тецуро уверен, что ему страшно.

Когда его приводят к месту казни — камере с намертво законопаченными окнами и не пропускающими ни капли света дверьми, — Тецуро в качестве последнего желания просит у своих палачей бумагу и ручку.

— Как ты собираешься там что-то писать, в кромешной-то темноте? — насмешливо фыркает один из надзирателей.

Тецуро беспечно пожимает плечами.

— Как-нибудь.

Бумагу и ручку ему всё-таки дают. Тецуро проверяет, пишет ли она, а затем шагает в темноту камеры. Дверь за его спиной закрывается, и тьма поглощает его целиком, как змея.

Тецуро садится на пол и начинает писать. 

*  
Ханамаки весь день хмурится — ему такое совсем не свойственно. Наверное, поцапался с Мацукавой или получил нагоняй от Ивайзуми. В отделе тихо и пусто, утренняя смена давно ушла домой, вечерняя разъехалась по вызовам, Яхаба взял неделю отпуска и куда-то исчез.

Тоору смотрит на календарь — сегодня полторы недели с момента исполнения меры пресечения Тецуро. Если темнота уже убила его, не должен ли нимб исчезнуть? Поддев подвеску пальцами, Тоору пялится в черноту непонятного материала, пока не начинают болеть глаза. 

Кто-то стучит кулаком по его столу, и он отрывается от созерцания подвески, поднимая глаза. Куними стоит перед ним с рассеянным видом, за его спиной маячит какой-то парень из списка знакомых Тецуро. Парень смотрит волком, в жёлтых глазах отчётливо маячит неприязнь. В руках у него — бумажный конверт, порядком помятый и грязный с одного угла. Тоору морщится и натягивает на лицо дежурную улыбку.

— Чем могу помочь?

В жёлтых глазах отблёскивает гнев. Парень бросает взгляд на рукоять пистолета, торчащую из кобуры на бедре Куними, и кажется, будто он вот-вот выхватит этот пистолет и начнёт пальбу, но ничего не происходит.

— Ничем, — тихо говорит парень, — ничем ты уже не поможешь.

Он кладёт конверт на край стола, разворачивается и уходит. Ханамаки становится ещё мрачнее и уходит тоже, только сворачивает в коридоре не к выходу, а в сторону прозекторской. Тоору смотрит на конверт, на округлый скачущий почерк на белом фоне:

_«Для Ойкавы Тоору.  
Тебе, детектив»._

Смотрит — и чувствует, как дрожь проникает в тело ледяными иглами. Краем уха Тоору слышит обеспокоенное «ты в порядке?» от Куними, но не придаёт этому никакого значения. У Тоору ощущение, словно его отпинали ногами по почкам в переулке, зарядили под дых тяжёлым ботинком, словно воздух вокруг резко закончился и дышать попросту нечем. Он хватается за конверт, как за спасательный круг, но тот топит его лишь сильнее.

Письмо не запечатано, сам конверт сложен из паршивенькой бумаги, очевидно, вручную — вкривь и вкось. Тоору выуживает оттуда бумажный обрывок и долго смотрит на иероглифы, не читая — разглядывая в них образ Тецуро. Читать ему страшно. Он думает: «Что, если я ошибся?» — эта мысль преследует его с окончания последнего суда, уже почти полтора месяца.

Тоору пятится к стулу, садится на него, откидываясь на спинку, запрокидывает голову и долго смотрит на свет лампы под потолком. Подвеска на груди теплеет и греет кожу, пока не становится обжигающе-горячей. Тогда Тоору всё-таки опускает взгляд в письмо и принимается читать.

_«Привет._  
Думаю, однажды ты всё-таки узнаешь, что оказался неправ (бля, прости, что начинаю с этого, надо было начать с чего-нибудь другого, например, с «я люблю тебя», но знаешь, сидя в кромешной темноте и медленно умирая от голода, любить кого-то не так-то просто), и... Что «и»? Я не знаю, что ты будешь делать, если всё-таки выяснишь, что я правда не виноват. Может, ты никогда и не выяснишь этого, и не прочитаешь это письмо, и, может быть, никто даже не принесёт его тебе.  
Но я надеюсь на хорошее, понимаешь? Я люблю надеяться на хорошее. На то, что я перерожусь, и однажды мы встретимся снова. На то, что ты поймёшь, кто настоящий убийца, и поймаешь его. На то, что я буду помнить тебя в следующих жизнях. На то, что ты доживёшь до старости и умрёшь счастливым. На то, что мы однажды встретимся снова, и в тогда ты мне поверишь. Можешь назвать меня дураком, но я... надежда — единственное, что у меня здесь осталось. Больше ничего нет.  
Что я хочу сказать? Я не знаю... что-нибудь? Мне очень хотелось бы, чтобы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах.  
Пожалуйста, помни, что я люблю тебя.  
Пожалуйста, помни меня.  
До свидания, Тоору». 

— Вы в порядке, Ойкава-сан?

Тоору дёргается и поднимает взгляд на Куними.

— А?

— Вы, говорю, в порядке? Вас трясёт.

Уголки губ дёргаются, чтобы сложиться в привычную улыбку, и Тоору рефлекторно кивает, ощущая как щиплет в носу и печёт глаза, поднимается из-за стола, сжав письмо в руках так сильно, что бумага скрипит и мнётся.

— Я пойду, — говорит.

И сбегает из участка домой. Он не плачет, когда едет на такси, — водитель косится на него как-то очень уж сочувствующе, но нет, он не плачет. Не плачет, когда поднимается по лестнице к своей квартире, не плачет, пока здоровается с соседом и набирает код на замке.

Как только дверь закрывается за его спиной, он всхлипывает и медленно съезжает по стене, садясь на пол прямо в прихожей, не раздеваясь. Слёзы застилают глаза, но он снова и снова бегает взглядом по иероглифам — скачущим и округлым. Руки дрожат.

Тоору не знает, через какое количество времени ему звонят. Звонит Ивайзуми — такая редкость, но Тоору не может этому порадоваться. Он медленно проводит пальцем по экрану, медленно прикладывает трубку к уху, заторможенно соглашается со словами Ивайзуми. Запоминает только адрес и, снова вызвав такси, едет на место преступления.

А потом — смотрит на распятый на стене труп и не может сдержать смех, рвущийся из груди.


End file.
